Do You Love Me?
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Rin Kagamine is everything you expect in a girl like her, hyper, loud, slightly messy and just sweet as can be but scary when angered, the complete opposite to her brother Len Kagamine. But when she meets her new best friend, IA, she feels a connection with the light blonde haired girl, a connection she cant truly explain even as the years go by.((The picture is not mine!))
1. Chapter 1

Rin sat outside the wind playing with her short blonde hair and she swung her legs slowly and gently the wind picking up a bit and with the wind came dark clouds. She sighed stretching her arms up shivering as the wind picked up seeming to get a bit colder even for summer. Just as she considered going inside her mother came out and she looked up at her. Her mother was very beautiful, she had long blonde hair that she wore pulled back in a pony tail with bright vivid blue eyes, a sweet smile and pale skin that reminded Rin faintly of the color ivory in a strange way but straight to it her mother was incredibly beautiful. She wished she could be just as beautiful as her mother but how could she when she was only about thirteen and flat chested, loud, obnoxious according to some girls who picked on her and wasn't good at domestic duties, she didn't have the sweet voice her mother had and it made her feel like she was never going to be a good wife to anyone, she hated to feel that way but what if it was true? She'd just have to accept it now it'd only bring heartbreak later on, but she was strong! She had a good head on her shoulders like her mother always said.

"Rin I want you to come in soon, its going to start raining very shortly, there's also going to be thunderstrorms today. Oh by the way IA stopped by today." Her mother continues and she snaps her head up to stare at her mother.

"When? When did IA come by?" She asks nearly snapping out the questions, which if anyone heard would think is typical Rin nature, but this time it sounded much sharper and more cutting than ever before.

"Earlier, when you and Len were out at the park together."

"Damn! Ever since she moved here and we started hanging out its like lately we've been having different schedules, I wanted her to sleep over!"

"Well I could call her mother and ask, see if she would like to come over to have a little sleep over with you before it rains. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Oh my god Mom I would love you forever if you did that!" Rin all but shouts jumping up her hands clasping together at her chest level her blue eyes bright and shining, total Rin behavior and her mother smiled brightly.

"That's my girl. I'll go call now since it might rain at any minute." She says and with that turned and walked into the house leaving Rin alone again until Len walked up covered in dirt and she purposely wrinkled her nose at him.

"Your absolutely filthy Len."

"Oh wow I never noticed!" He replies back sarcastically before sighing gently as he quickly took in Rin's hurt look and sat on the porch steps. "I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to sound so well. . mean! I just felt upset earlier cause Miku would barely talk to me today and was talking with just Kaito today."

"I'm sorry." She whispers softly standing up walking over and sat down next to him her white dress rested daintily and lightly at her knee level. She knew that Len truly loved Miku, even being thirteen years old, she could tell how much he loved her. She just wished her best friend would notice his feelings soon before he got his heart broken. "I'm going to talk to her!" Rin says suddenly jumping up making Len jump slightly.

"N-No Rin its fine!" He says quickly his blue eyes wide with shock as he realized what his sister meant.

"Trust me Len, as your twin, I promise you'll have Miku all to yourself before you know it!" She says smiling brightly.

"But Rin-"

"Do you love Miku or don't you?" She asks pointedly her hands turning to fists and she placed them on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at him her face seeming grumpy almost.

"Yes I do." He says just as quick as before with no hesitation.

"Then you gotta tell her!"

"I can't Rin its not that simple!"

"It so is! Trust me brother dear you'll thank me when she knows your feelings!" Rin says winking at her brother and laughed loudly, it sounded like bells and he smiled gently.

"Come on then crazy, lets go get ready, IA is coming over isn't she?"

"Yes! I almost forgot!" She says looking around just as she saw IA turning the corner and she felt a rising panic. "I gotta go clean my room!" She shouts turning and running inside and through the screen door, her feet slapping against the tiled floors as she rushed upstairs and tripped up the stairs yelling out loudly. IA and Len turned in unison pausing in their conversation hearing the loud cry of Rin before IA giggles softly.

"What is it?" Len asks tilting his head smiling gently at her.

"Rin is just so. . . "IA says smiling softly her blue eyes sparkling softly.

"Rin?" Len asks helpfully smiling.

"Yes." She says laughing out and then pointed to the door. "Can I go in?"

"Oh yeah! Sure you can, Rin's just cleaning up her room is all you might have to wait with our Mom for a little while though."

"Oh I don't mind in the slightest bit, I love your Mom." IA says smiling then walked up the porch playing with the ends of her black dress gently and walked inside adjusting her high, thigh length black socks/tights.

"Well hello IA! You look very pretty today!" Len and Rin's mother, Ash, says smiling brightly.

"Thank you, ."

"Oh your welcome honey." She replies smiling brightly and she reminded IA faintly of an older version of what Rin could be. "Rin is right upstairs. Her room is just straight down the hall you can go right in."

"Alright, thank you!" IA says thankfully then turns taking her shoes off.

She pads down the hall her hair bouncing faintly against her lower back as she smiles gently hearing Rin crying out as she struggles with something and she shakes her head. She'd known Rin close to half a year now and she already knew what to expect. She opened the door to see a half cleaned room and she smiled seeing Rin struggling to put something away and she chuckle which made Rin snap her head in her direction and she blushed self consciously. Even hanging out with Rin all this time she was still self conscious about certain things but it was when smiled brightly at her that she couldn't help smiling back at the blonde. She loved Rin, she was the best friend she had never truly had before, she was so happy that she was moved here to be closer to the other Vocaloids.

She was more shy, more reserved around them but with Rin she could relax,unwind and laugh at just about anything with that hyper ball blonde. She and Rin instantly connected when she first moved here, it had been like a little twinge of. . . something that pulled them together and thinking of it now IA truly didn't know why she got so close and so used to Rin so fast but she was deeply happy she was so close to her. She sat on Rin's yellow blanketed bed and smiled as she watched the girl rush to put everything away, it was something she just loved about Rin, that she was so hyper, so eager to impress in her little hyper way. She hadn't realized she got lost in her thoughts when Rin was looking at her concernedly.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She says shaking her head slightly and smiles lightly.

"I saaaid, are you ready for the sleep over?" Rin says drawing out on of the words gently.

"Oh yeah I'm ready! What're we going to do?"

"Well we could watch movies, or eat some food or just stay in here and get ready for a long night. Which sounds good to you?"

"Hmm. . . All of it!"

"Really?!" Rin says with a surprised tone her blue eyes widening gently.

"Yes really!"

"You've never been to a sleep over have you?"

"No not really, your actually the first person to even invite me to sleep over since I've moved here."

"You should branch out IA, that's why not a lot of people are inviting you to things they just think you don't want anything to do with them is al."

"I know but still its hard to branch out Rin, I'm not like you, I'm not a social butterfly. Its like I'm still within my cuccoon, not ready to take that step quite yet, if you know what I mean."

"I know what ya mean IA, I mean if they just saw how sweet, how nice you are then they would understand you the way I do."

"I know."

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll start reaching out more? And that we'll always be best friends?"

"I promise Rin,I'll never break nor forget about this promise if you won't."

"I won't I promise."

"Your the best friend I've always wanted Rin, your so sweet and nice, I'm truly glad that I met you."

"I'm glad I met you to IA, I feel like you've always been my friend and I love it."

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go start on that tiny little list you made for the sleepover?" IA asks a bit hesitantly even as her lips curled into a smile and Rin returned it with a grin.

"But of course my dear darling IA. Let us go on the adventure of sleep over land and start our quests!" Rin says with a fake British accent which made IA laugh out loudly.

"My god Rin that's such a horrible accent!"

"Is it?"

"Yes, its good if you work out somethings but other than that you could use it for a torture use!" IA says in between laughs.

"Hmm torture you say?" Rin says smirking evilly and laughed loudly with IA their laughter mingling in together gently. She swore at that moment she'd never been more happier or more thankful she met Rin that she did at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Long after they finished the movies, ate dinner IA was officially tired out. She walked to Rin's room her hand rubbing the back of her head and she noticed one of many things. One, she didn't have a bed waiting for her on the floor. Two, she noticed her pillows were on Rin's bed next to her bright yellow pillows. She blinked rapidly padding into the room looking at the bed and her eyes widened softly. Oh god was she supposed to SLEEP with Rin in her bed?! She blinked again her hand fisting yet rested on her chest softly making her look like she was very hesitant, almost shy at that moment.

She had changed into her regular soft pink and black matching top and black pajama's and her usual small braids were missing and her wrist bands were on her wrists per usual and she stood frozen stiff as she wondered where Rin was and if her thoughts were true. She took one large breath and just as she turned to find Rin she found the girl walking in the room so silently she ended up letting out a tiny scream of surprise making Rin jump then laugh out loudly her face turning to something of sheer beauty and it honestly had IA almost intrigued by the look on the normally mischevious girl. She smiled awkwardly.

"R-Rin I'm sleeping on the floor right?" She asks her blue eyes hsowing so much hesitation in them Rin stopped laughing as her eyes locked on IA's then she smiled gently.

"Of course not. You'll share my bed with me!" She says taking her white bow off and slid the hair clips from her hair smiling and her bangs fell into her face gently and IA could only htink of it as looking like golden silk.

"B-B-But-"

"No buts! Your my guest and there's no way I am going to let you sleep on the floor! Come on IA lets just go to bed." Rin says smiling gently walking to the bed climbing in her head thumping against the big yellow pillows and IA felt suddenly very shy about climbing into the bed with Rin, even though she was her friend and offering it was hard too just get into bed.

"Rin-"

"Just come on IA. I don't want you sleeping on the floor, its unkind of me, just share my bed with me." Rin says again much softer and more gentler, in such a way IA was sure no other person had ever heard come from the normally pushy and hyper blonde.

"A-Alright." She says softer walking to the bed her hair lifting a tiny bit with the small breeze that occured when she walked and sat on the bed before laying out her head resting on her pick and blakc pillows.

"Shut the lamp off will you?" Rin murmurs softer her eyes shutting and IA nodded leaning over turning the lamp off sinking the girls into a thick blackness but IA could see Rin perfectly fine. She closed her own eyes yawning softly and pulled the blankets up as she curled up a bit with Rin her hand cupping her cheek softly. "IA?"

"Yeah?"

"we're always gonna be friends. . . right?"

"Right." IA says yawning out loudly.

"Even if one of us moves far away?" Rin asks so quietly IA nearly asks her to repeat what she says before it settles in what the blonde said.

"Yeah, even if one of us moves very far away, we'll always be best friends no matter what. I promise." IA whispers a bad feeling curling in her stomach but she decided to go to sleep.

 _ **7:00 A.M, Saturday Morning.**_

Rin woke up slowly her hair messy as hell and she stretched out gently and rubbed her eyes hard as she yawned loudly then she rolled over going face to face IA. She was utterly beautiful when she was asleep, her long light blonde hair was strewn across the pillow, her dark blonde lashes rested heavily on her cheeks and her cheek was red from the imprint of her palm, her lips were parted softly and she was breathing evenly, her hair falling into her face softly and Rin felt her heart clench tightly. She needed to tell IA. They were leaving in three days! She took a deep breath pushing the tears back as she stared a her friends face wanting to wake her up now but IA look so at peace she couldn't shatter that, she felt her tears slip down softly.

It hurt a lot more than she thought it would, she was leaving all her friends, Gakupo, Kaito,Meiko,Luka,Teto,Kaiko,Miku,Gumi, Lily, Luna, Mikuo, IA and so many more and it just hurt so badly to leave them all behind. They were all her life long friends, but was half a year all Rin got to have with IA? Leave her alone? She knew it was for best but that's not what her pain and tears said. She sniffled softly wiping the tears away and took a deep breath when IA's lashes fluttered softly. She got ahold of herself just as IA's eyes opened and she felt like she was staring at a different girl. Her blue eyes were dark and sleepy, foggy almost with the sleep that still clung to her and she smiled sleepily at Rin. Rin forced a fake shaky smile.

"Good morning Rin." IA says yawning loudly and smiled a bit more at Rin. It just broke her heart.

"Good morning IA." She says quietly and IA blinked shifting to sit up but Rin put a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down and she laid back down herself and felt the press of tears again. She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. "IA?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember last night if we'd still be friends if one of us moved away?"

"Yes, why?"

"IA. . . I should have told you sooner but. . ."

"What?"

"IA me, Mom and Len are moving in three days." Rin says quickly speaking through the thickness in her throat as tears sprung up in her eyes. IA got very quiet hearing those words. "I'm so sorry! I should've told you before but we were having so much fun last night and-" She was cut off by IA's arms, which circled around her suddenly and pulled the blonde to her tightly and her head rested on Rin's shoulder just as Rin's head rested on her shoulder. She felt wetness against her shoulder and felt IA trembling softly.

"IA." She says tears trickling down. She didn't say it as a shout, not as a question, she just said her name because she needed to. She felt compulsed to say her name.

"Rin. . . I don't want you to leave." IA says a low painful whimper coming out as her tears dripped down.

"I don't want to leave either. Hey listen," She says pulling back slightly, her watery blue eyes meeting IA's blue eyes. "We'll still be best friends okay? We can Skype, call, write and email each other, we have everything at our disposal to talk to one another you know that right? We'll still keep in touch."

"Okay but I just. . . I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay, your my only friend Rin."

"I know. We have to begin the packing and such today though and I don't know if you wanna stay around for all that. . . "

"No I'll help. I want to spend any and all time with you. Please."

"Alright."

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you known that you were going to move?"

". . . For about a month." Rin says softly her voice barely there but then she shoook her head hard against the pillow then grinned widely as a brand new idea formed in her mind. "IA! I have a good idea!"

"What's the idea?" IA asks rubbing her eyes tilting her head a bit.

"well we need to get you more friends! That way when-you know- happens you won't be lonely again! Come on! A bunch of my friends are expecting me and Len to go down to this diner to meet up with them. Why don't you come with me?" She says sitting up moving onto her knees, her blonde hair sticking out on one side like a child's would and it made IA smile.

"Fine I'll come with you." She says sitting up and moves to the end of the bed then stood up and smiled.

"Get dressed and we'll go." She says smiling brightly, like there was a total change in attitude within the room and it made IA smile back.

IA walked over to the small bag she had brought with her and brought it with her to the bathroom. She unbuttoned her shirt and leti t drop to the floor then her pants and of course, panties, followed and she quickly pulled up her new panties quickly feeling slightly self conscious and she pulled up a mid thigh length black skirt, her brown tank top and then a long sleeved pink sweater despite the heat outside, she wore it off the shoulder and grabbed her brush and began yanking it through the knots in her hair which took her about five or ten minutes and she began to braid to small sections of her hair that hung of her shoulders gently and a thick section of her hair hung in her face in a natural way, not forced in the slightest bit and despite her eyes holding a slightly sad look she looked like a regular perky girl. She stretched her arms up and shoved her old clothes into her bag and slung it over her shoulder and walked back to Rin's room and looked at her.

Rin was wearing bright almost dark red shorts, tights/shocks that went up just a little higher than her knees nearing her mid-thigh length and she was wearing a soft almost baby blue tank top and her hair was still down naturally, her hangs hanging in her face half blocking the view of her beautiful blue eyes and her hair just faintly brushed against her shoulders and she smiled brightly at IA. It was strange, seeing Rin without her white bow or her hair clips, she looked so much different, yes she was utterly adorable with her bow and hair clips, but without them she held an almost soft, sweet prettiness to her face that IA couldn't truly describe. She played with her braids gently as her eyes met Rin's and Rin seemed to. . . blush? It was only a tiny bit so IA couldn't be exactly sure but Rin didn't spend time with words and as IA shoved her flip flops right as Rin grabbed her hand and yanked her out to the hall running to the stairs and IA's eyes widened once with the sudden jerking movements and ran with her and they thumped down the stairs rather loudly catching the attention of Rin's mother.

"Rin where are you going?" She asks placing her hands on her hips, her tone holding a motherly type and Rin fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Everyone's meeting down at that diner today, I'm bringing IA so she can make some friends."

"Whattime will you be home?"

"Probably an hour."

"Good cause I need you and Len here so we can start packing, we only have three days to get EVERYTHING packed and ready to go."

"Alright Mom, I'll see you later." Rin says opening the screen door and they ran outside, IA noted Rin didn't let go of her hand for a second and they ran down the street, the long yet low buzz of cicada's filled her ears as they ran.

"Hey Rin!" Miku calls out and Rin waves back with her free hand and they slowed to a fast walk. IA looked at Miku. She was an easily beautiful girl, she was only a year older then the both of them but still with her porcelain skin, beautiful aquamarine colored hair with matching teal eyes, that sweet smile, it was hard not to be jealous plus IA felt inferior to the girl because she actually had a chest, it was a perfect B cup even IA could tell and she was flat as a board like Rin but why did it suddenly matter to her? They walked up and IA smiled hesitantly and nervously.

"Miku, this is IA, IA this is Miku."

"Hello IA!" Miku says cheerfully her tone nothing but friendly.

"Hello Miku." IA replies softly but smiled gently at Miku's bright sweet smile.

"Well come on! Your a vocaloid IA, Rin's told us everything about you but I feel like I still don't the real YOU. Why don't you come and hang out with all of us? Meet us and maybe be friends?" Miku says her face taking on a hopeful expression and it matched IA's now bubbling hope.

"S-Sure I wouldn't mind meeting everyone."

"Alright!" Miku cheers slightly with Rin and they both grab her hands and yank her inside where she was bombarded with a bunch of Rin's friends.

She met Kaito,Meiko,Gumi,Gakupo,Luka,Lily,Teto, Big Al, of course Miku, Sonika, Piko, Yuma, Neru, Yowane, Kaiko, Leon and Lola and just so many more people. It was so dizzying at first but slowly, very slowly as time went by she began joining more conversations her face almost coming to life, her blue eyes sparkling and the smile on her face came faster more easily. She kept talking and they all laughed, spoke and had a fun time, it was actually the best time IA had ever spent with so many people it actually made her a little happy for the school year to start. She smiled greatly utterly happy for the first time in her entire life, she felt happy she and her family moved here, she couldn't stop smiling and before she knew it the hour was up and both Rin and Len stood up. Everyone was still intrigued by IA but she felt her heart suddenly clench as she remembered the reason the twins were leaving and they both smiled sadly and apologetically. That's when several pair of eyes turned onto them and IA felt like she was going to cry.

"We need to get home, our Mom only gave us an hour. We have to go home and start packing." Len says smiling sadly when his gaze locked onto Miku's. "Miku can we talk first?"

"S-Sure." Miku stammers standing up and she followed Len outside.

"I'm sorry you guys, its just something that needs to be done fast and besides the fast its all done the longer time I get with you would you like to stay here for a while? You can come over any time, I just want you to stay here though and make some more friends ya know?" Rin says attempting to smile

"I know. I'll be over your house later okay?"

"Okay!" Rin says turning and just as she was about to walk away IA jumped up and hugged her tightly. Rin hugged her back just as tight smiling then she stepped out of the embrace running to the front doors of the diner leaving IA behind. When she got outside Len and Miku were kissing! She giggled loudly, which was loud yet bell like and it made the both of them jump apart.

"Oooh a love affair! Three days is plenty time for this beautiful love story." Rin jokes smirking widely and both Len and Miku turned a bright shade of red at almost the exact same time.

"Rin!" Len says his face so red she giggled loudly.

"Come on we need to go home!" Rin says grabbing his hand tight and smiled apologetically at Miku. "I'm sorry Miku we need to get home."

"Its not problem, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Miku says smiling and nods her pigtails swaying forward with the action.

"Bye!" Rin says loudly and the twins ran down the road quickly when Rin smirked even wider. "So you and Miku eh?"

"Rin." He says back this time in a warning tone making her laugh loudly.

"Hush no brother, I promise I won't tell Mom, lets just get done packing so you can continue your sweet love affair!"

"Psh your so dramatic!" Len replies making both of them break down in laughter and they walked up the front porch steps when the humor seemed to almost disappear immediately which was strange for them but they smiled softly at each other pulling open the front door to the house stepping inside and that's when Rin felt the first start of the slow pain inside of her heart but she pushed it deep down inside her, and grabbed boxed from beside the stairs walking upstairs with Len and when she reached her room she began to slowly pack her things even as the ache in her heart throbbed dully as if to just remind her it was always going to still be there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mamaaa! We've been packing forever!" Rin complains her voice whiny and it made Len grin while their mother sighed out softly.

"Rin, please just keep packing, we've only been packing for an hour." She says sighing at her daughters attitude.

"But Mamaa! It feels like longerr! I'm gonna die if I keep packing and doing boring things like this!" Rin calls out making a fake swoon and sighed.

"Come on baby, the longer you complain, the more you'll have to pack."

"Listen to Mama for once Rin." Len chimed in and Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't want to pack anymore though! Its so depressing!" Rin says loudly sighing slightly.

"I know, I know, but think of it soon, we'll see Papa soon." Her mother says and it makes Rin light up quickly like a human star that had fallen from the sky.

"Really?! Papa's coming home!?"

"Yes, he's coming to help pack up, but he's especially excited about seeing us."

"Yay! I can't wait to see Papa! I feel like its been forever since we've all been together!" Rin cheers pumping one fist in the air.

"I know what you mean sweetie. Since he started work none of us has seen Papa much."

"Yeah, the last time we saw Papa before he left for work, we were twelve right?"

"Yes!" Rin calls as she begins wrapping plates in that weird wrapping paper you use for packing and she wrinkled her nose very much hating the job of packing the dishes.

"I miss Papa though." Len says as he finishes packing up all the baby books and photo albums.

"Me too." Rin says as she finishes the plates.

"I know but at least we'll see him soon. He's actually coming home tonight." Her mother says and the twins jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yay!" Rin screams in total Rin fashion and Len grins widely.

"You guys seem happy about that." Their mother says laughing loudly and smiles.

"Of course! We haven't seen Papa in forever!" Rin says twirling in a circle when someone knocked on the front door. "I got it!" Rin yells making her mother and brother narrow their eyes slightly and she dashed for the door ripping it open to see IA and she smiled widely.

"Hey!"

"Hey Rin." IA says smiling sweetly and she opened the door to let the girl in and smiled brightly.

"Mama can I take a break and go hang out with IA?"

"Hmm fine. But start packing some clothes, though leave out three outfits for the next three days. I gotta get dinner started soon actually."

"Thank you Mama!" Rin says cheerfully and she twirls half way around grabbing IA's hand and ran upstairs smiling and IA actually blushed at the warmth of Rin's hand.

Rin pulled IA into her room smiling and she shut the door walking to her bed turning the t.v on and smiled brightly at IA. IA smiled back walking over sitting next to her as they watched t.v, she felt so at peace next to the normally hyper girl, she laid out and Rin smiled laying out next to her also and she nearly blushed anew when their shoulders touched lightly. Why the hell was she blushing so much? She shook her head faintly once and focused on the t.v, though some part of her was ultra aware of Rin just laying two inches from her though it made her slightly confused. Then she froze. Could it be that she. . . No! No no no! She couldn't! Rin was her best friend! And anyways she was soo not going down that road! She wouldn't! Not while she was going to spend the next days with Rin! She stared fiercely at the t.v and she felt Rin's gaze on her and she felt the confusion in it but she just smiled at her and she got a smile back from Rin. She was so cute sometimes, she truly didn't understand the effect she had on people sometimes, it was kinda ironic and funny in a strange way. She rested her chin on her forearms as they relaxed and IA wished that days like that could continue forever but she knew wishing wasn't going to stop anything or change anything. She wanted to talk to Rin about these weird feelings that were beginning to show up within her but she didn't want to ruin anything between them. She watched t.v until she felt her eyelids beginning to grow eyes closed with a soft sigh and she felt Rin's eyes on her again but she began to doze off so it truly didn't matter to her at that moment anymore, she just enjoyed the warmth coming off of Rin as she slipped off to sleep.

 _ **Four Hours Later.**_

IA's lashes fluttered softly and she slowly opened her eyes with a loud yawn and rubbed them roughly. She turned her head to see Rin asleep, her thick lashes fluttered faintly every once in a while, her cheeks were a soft red color, her skin was total flawless and she was at total and complete peace at that moment and IA smiled as she stared at Rin, her blonde hair resting around her face and it made IA want to reach out and touch it. She looked at the time and her eyes widened. She had to go home! She stared at Rin feeling horrible but she slipped off the bed and immediately went through her bedroom door, ran down the hall then the stairs nad out the front door and down the street.

She felt so horrible, she couldn't believe she took off like that! But her mother moved curfew down sometimes and today she was expected hom since she was to meet with her new step father and her new step brothers. She sighed looking back at Rin's house a total of three times, wishing so desperately deep within her heart that she could go back. But she couldn't, she had to go home even if everything inside her screamed for her to get her ass right back to Ri's room and she let out a breath tears pressing against her eyes for some reason but once she reached her front door she sighed softly. If she had the choice, she'd probably never consider coming home ever again.

When Rin woke up she sat up onto her knees rubbing her eyes roughly a sleeping groan leaving her lips but she blinked groggily, her eyes focused on the empty spot where IA had been and for some reason disappointment crashed through her. She wanted to wake up with IA right next to her again like they had this morning. That's when she heard the front door shut and she smiled brightly wondering faintly if it was IA but then she remembered that her father was coming home and she smiled wider scrambling off her bed and when she dashed out of her bedroom she had slammed right into Len but they shook it off and raced downstairs and she smiled broadly at the sight of her father. Her father was a tall man, in his mid-forties, he had silver streaked black hair, big blue eyes and a huge smile just like Rin herself but he reminded her more of Len, of what he could be when he was older. It was strange in a way but she loved her father to bits at that moment and she ran down the stairs before Len could a large grin split across her face.

"Papa!" She cries throwing herself into his arms and he laughed loudly.

"Princess! How are you tonight?" He asks his blue eyes twinkling and she smiled brightly.

"I'm good Papa. Oh! Papa guess what!"

"What?"

"I made a new friend!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah but the only sad part is that we hae to move and it makes me sad Papa."

"I know princess, losing a friend like that."

"I know. It stinks!" Rin says pouting softly as her eyes met his. "Do we really need to move?"

"Yes we do unfortunately princess." He says sighing softly then his eyes found Len and he smiled. "Hey there stranger!"

"Hi Papa." Len says smiling brightly.

"Come here!"

"Okay Papa." He says again smiling and nods walking down the stairs and he stepped into his arms and he hugged the twins tightly and the hug kept getting tighter.

"Papa! To tight! To tight!" Len and Rin cried out in unison making their father laugh out loud, his deep baritone laughter was contagious. They all broke down laughing loudly and their mother smiled lightly.

"Why don't you guys get some sleep, so me and Papa can talk, then you can play with him tomorrow." She says smiling at them.

"Okay Mama!" Rin says wiggling out of the hug grabbing Len's hand and they dashed to the stairs bolting up them fast.

"Night Len." She says and Len smiles softly.

"Night Rin."

Rin walked to her room and heard Len's door close. She smiled softly closing her own door and she sighed out gently listening to the faintness of the t.v and she slipped her clothes off pulling on a matching top and pants, they were her favorite pajama's they were cute and childish, but they had tiny little oranges all over them and they were a soft yellow color. She brushed her hair out softly when she noticed the faint bags under her eyes. When did they get there? 'More sleep. I need more sleep.'She thinks to herself nodding and marched to her bed sitting on the edge and turned the lamp out. She yawned then stretched her arms going up over her head and she rolled onto her side pulling her blankets up and she burrowed deeply under them pulling them up to her eyes and she listened to the t.v again. She wished IA was there, that way she could talk to her and laugh like nothing was changing but of course they were changing.

She felt an ache in her chest and she felt tears swelling in her eyes as she wished for IA, it was strange, it felt weird to her, her chest felt to tight and her stomach seemed to clench like she was going to be sick as the tears slid down softly, why? Why was IA her first wish to be with? She closed her eyes pushing the tears back as the tiredness grew and doubled within her, she wiped her eyes with the blankets, she wanted IA. She wanted to go to sleep with IA and wake up with her there just like this morning. She let out a soft breath and she buried her face within the pillow turning her mind off and before she knew it she was drifting off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Again one the second day Rin found herself sitting outside on the porch but it was different today. It was definitely raining even though her mother said it would yesterday though it clearly didn't, for some reason she felt as though her mood was matching the weather almost perfectly as she stared out at nothing at blue eyes were foggy with her thoughts as she listened very faintly to her family packing things away and laughing every once in a while but she couldn't join them with that laughter, not when her heart felt so heavy to her. She'd woken up early as hell and they'd begun packing but she stopped after she got all her clothes and belongings together in iether a suitcase or a she had finished she just sat outside by herself like she was now. Whenever they laughed it made her think she should be in there WITH them laughing loudly and cracking jokes with her dad but she just couldn't today.

Her vision got wavy and blurred, the colors mixed together and the tears spilled down her cheeks before she could even react and she blinked hugely more tears sliding down. She felt something rising in her but what came out was a whimper. She whimped her eyes hard a small tiny sob making its way out following that whimper and she pulled her knees up pulling them to her chest just as someone came up the walk way and up the porch, she didn't need to see to know it was probably Miku. She hesitated and Rin didn't say anything, it was odd for Miku to be so hesitant, but then she felt two arms sliding around her and her body seemed to jolt on its own as her eyes widened and she saw nothing but a cascade of wet light blonde hair and she hugged IA tightly as the sobs just flew from her mouth. Why did she get so upset that IA wasn't on time? Why did it matter now? She figured it was just because once they finshed packing tomorrow everything will be loaded onto a truck and they'd be leaving that morning instead of the next day seeing as how fast they all packed. Rin sobbed almost uncontrollably as she clung to IA not wanting to leave, not wanting to let go ever. She buried her face within IA's neck which was just instinctual for her but it was somewhat odd that the curve of her shoulder and neck felt like they were made just for Rin's head. Both of them seemed to freexe and Rin couldn't help but feel like she had immediately done something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry." Rin murmurs the tears sliding down.

"Its fine." IA murmurs back to her and she lifted her hands insinctually and wipes just underneath Rin's eyes to get rid of the tears.

"I am, I don't want to leave."

"I know, I don't want you to leave either."

"IA?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me. . . if I do ever come back we'll still be best friends?"

"Of course." IA says smiling gently her eyes meeting Rin's and a small little smile appeared on Rin's face for the first time all morning long.

It was all so quick though after that smile IA felt something stirring in her and she couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward gently closer to Rin and the blonde didn't move a fraction of an inche away. IA swallowed hard as she got closer to Rin, her heart beat so loud she could hear it easily in her ears and she could feel it beating against her chest. cheeks turned to a beautiful red color as she met Rin's eyes and neither one looked away. **Ba-bump.** Rin felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, possibly as fast as IA's and it was like the sound of their hard beating hearts filled the silence. **Ba-bump.** IA leaned in close as both of their cheeks flared and deepened. **Ba-Bump.** Their lips were just a mere five inches away from one another. **Ba-bump.** Rin's eyes slid shut as she sat still, why she wasn't freaking out she didn't know but she remained still even if she had the sudden crazy urge to leave forward. **Ba-Bump.** IA hesitated as her heart continued to pound, the sound louder than ever in her ears other then the slight quickening of her breath as she got closer. **Ba-bump.** It was like tiem had perfectly halted as IA's top lip just barely touched Rin's and as she leaned in closer her eyes shut as her legs shook with nervousness and her heart thudded in her chest hard and just as she was to bridge the gap between their lips-

"Hey guys!" Miku says walking up the walk way and the girls jumped apart quickly. "What're you doing?" She asks tilting her head slightly as the sound of the thunderstorm around them rushed to Rin's ears quickly drowning out her heart as her eyes snapped to Miku where she smiled slightly.

"Hey Miku! And we're not doing anything, just talking is all. Len is inside if you want to talk to him."

"Nah, I actually came here for you today Rin."

"Really?"

"Yes really! I wanted to see if you wanted to come over to my house and hang out with me today."

"Oh, well I-"

"I'll go Rin, I need to think about somethings for a bit, I'll call you later okay?" IA says turning and she began to go down the steps and smiled at Rin over her shoulder, the first in her cheeks cooling down thankfully.

"Okay." Rin says nodding gently the blush in her cheeks fading away wonderfully amd she smiled back. When IA walked down the street and was out of sight Rin turned her gaze to Miku. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Hmm I'm not sure. Lets just go!" Miku says smiling and Rin stood up moving her hands down her clothes smoothing them out. She had chosen a black tank top with soft geen yoga pants and she smiled slipping her feet into her usual flip flops that she had taken off and turned to the screen door.

"Mama! I'm going out with Miku!" She calls and her mother smiles nodding her consent.

With that Miku grabbed Rin's hand tight pulling her to the stairs and she gasped once before smiling and laughed out loudly running through the rain with Miku, who laughed just as gleefully. When was the last time she had super fun with Miku? 'It's been forever since I did something fun with her.' she answered herself smiling as they ran up to Miku's house laughing loudly. As they walked inside, half wet, they took their shoes off before running straight for Miku's room. Her mind however, had other thoughts at that moment. What exactly was that whole scene back there with IA?And why didn't she freak? Normal girls would be freaking out and screaming but Rin didn't do that, she was calm ,rational and despite that she felt like leaning forward too to close that distance between them and with that thought it really crashed into her how close she'd come to kissing her best friend.

Her eyes widened just faintly as her pupils dilated a little bit as her mind replayed the scene within her mind and she didn't feel any different about it, if anything she wished Miku hadn't shown up just then, she had WANTED to receive that kiss from IA, more than anything. She shook her head and allowed herself to relax in the present when she and Miku sunk into their favorite anime together sitting side by side but some part of Rin was whispering to her that she knew she wanted to be with IA but she focused so intensely on the t.v it was a bit strange and scary to Miku who had turned to speak to Rin and to see her watching the anime so intensely like that.

 _ **Two Hours later.**_

"Thanks for hanging out with me Rin!" Miku says smiling softer as Rin stood on the porch putting her shoes on. "I'm going to miss you." She sayus softly and it was so out of character for Miku that Rin looked up at her.

"I'm gonna miss you too Miku, you were my first ever friend truly, I will call and text every day I promise." Rin says her throat feeling tight with tears.

"You better! I'm gonna be calling you every day your away!" Miku says as tears welled in her teal eyes making them seem more aqua colored at that moment and Rin stepped forward hugging her tight. When the hug ended Rin smiled soft as she began walking down the walk way nearly getting drenched in the small little walk to the side walk.

"I'll call you!" Rin shouts over the thunderous rain and Miku nodded clearly understanding her word when Rin turned and ran was then her mind came up with the idea and it gave her absolute flutters just thinking about it. She decided next time, just to see if the feelings were true in every way, she saw IA she was going to kiss her. Her heart thudded once hard against her chest that spread almost firey tingles through her and she got butterflies in her stomach. She ran up to her house when her eyes widened softly. The truck was already here? She felt crushed at that moment. No way! She ran up to the house and to her mother.

"Mama! Why's the truck here?! I thought it wasn't coming til tomorrow morning!" Rin cries, the ache in her heart bnreaking free and it caused tears to well in her eyes.

"Yes Rin we're done packing but we are going to leave tonight."

"Tonight?!" She screeches her voice going higher as she looked at her mother who raised a brow faintly.

"Yes tonight. We-Rin where are you going?" She asks as Rin turned around running for the door but the blonde gave no answer.

She sped towards IA's house even as thunder boomed around her she kept running then stumbled to a stop to see IA standing on the sidewalk, her blue eyes wide and Rin knew that IA saw the truck. IA met Rin's gaze and that's when Rin ran right forward and with some hesitation not all she grabbed the girls shoulders and slammed her lips onto IA's quickly and roughly. IA gasped slightly as they both stood frozen and their hearts almost seemed to thud in unison at that moment. She stood still before she kissed Rin softly, it was almost euphoric kknowing she was kissing Rin or that Rin was kissing her, it seemed like a big dream. She can't believe it though, that they were actually kissing, she was going to kiss Rin right on the porch but she had no idea why,it was like one of those things that hapen for a reason. Rin pulled back and thats when IA saw the tears resting in Rin's blue eyes.

"Rin what's wrong?"

"W-We're moving t-tonight!" She wails and IA felt her heart freeze in her chest almost.

"I thought you were gonna finish packing tomorrow then leave, not today." IA whispers her eyes wide as her own tears well up in her eyes slightly.

"I know b-but M-Mama and P-Papa along with Len finished all the packing! All the stuff is being moved to the new place and Mama said we were leaving t-tonight!"

IA couldn't form anymore words as her warm tears rushed down her cold cheeks and she whimpered out a tiny bit and the a large loud sob broke through that hurt her chest badly and the she and Rin just clung onto each other. IA felt cold and lonely again with just the thought of Rin not being there when she needed her, even if she made new friends. She clenched Rin tightly as she sobbed and it was uncontrollable, she kept sobbing and sobbing as the rain poured down. It wasn't fair! The pain and loss already speared through her and it hurt so bad, like salt going within a would, it hurt bad. She wanted it to go away but she couldnt control it as she sobbed in the middle of the sidewalk, hugging her first best friend she had ever made, she sobbed her body bouncing with the sbs and she sniffled but more sobs just poured from her and it got to the point it was beginning to hurt badly just letting the sobs out but she couldn't stop them from coming out anymore. She hoped that time would go by quickly but little did she know at that time, it was going to be a very long time before they will see each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm just doing a little itty bitty time hop! I figured I wouldn't want to just write chapters and chapters through the years, it'd get a touch boring and I fear I'd run out of ideas for this story if I got off track like that! So its just a time hop, I originally had IA and Rin the same age, which is thirteen, so I decided a five year time hop is as good as any so they'll be about eighteen and so any vocaloid older than her will just be like a year older in this. I spent like five minutes trying to count it haha! Every time I did thirteen plus five I got seventeen on my fingers and its rated M only for some chapters coming up since last time I did a yuri voclaoid fanfiction it came out horribly so this one might be a little slower before I throw in heavy yuri. But anyways I hope this chapter is good and enjoyable! ^^**_

* * *

"Rin! Get up come on!" Ash screams up the stairs using her best mother voice and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the twins.

Rin's lashes fluttered when the opened quickly and she gasped. Late! She was going to be late! She sprung out of bed rushing around her room and got her uniform on which had a yellow button up shirt with a white blazer and a black skirt, it would clash on anyone but if anything Rin pulled it off pulled her long black stockings up so the rested just above her knees leaving a medium length between the stockings and the skirt, she pulled her shoes on and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth rapidly. Looking at her you'd think she was the same thirteen year old but she had matured so much over the past five years. Her blonde hair was now very very long, down to the small of her back and fell in slight waves, her blue eyes were bright yet a bit darker in a way, her lashes seemed thicker more defined, her skin white and softer, and she grew into all her curves, she was happy to finally have a chest more than anything, she fit into a size C bra and she was utterly thrilled every time she put that bra on so somethings with her haven't changed, though she did have a curvy body now, almost like Luka's but she was different, more girlish like she was just a few steps from reaching her full looks but not quiet there yet but really she did look much older.

She grabbed the pure white ribbon from the corner of the sink and tied it in her hair and slid her hair pins in right after it and then she winked at herself holding up to peace signs on each hand and grinned at her reflection before laughing gently. She then turned grabbing her bag and ran downstairs and then, before she knew it, her left foot got snagged behind her right one and she tumbled down the stairs rather loudly and she screamed out. She stood up rubbing her lower back and winced as she walked to the kitchen and took in the scene. There her father sat, his hair seemed to have more gray hair in it yet his eyes still were the same bright blue, her mother definitely had streaks of silver in her perfect blonde hair. Len had lethis hair grow out with Rin, he had his in a pony tail a lot much as he had when he was younger but it was so long she always felt the urge to braid it but like her he did look so much older, his eyes the same as hers though his looked a little darker while hers seemed just a tiny bit lighter and he was paler almost just like her, his skin was soft as hell and she loved it, just as his was incredibly silky.

"Rin honey we want to tell you something." Her mother says her blue eyes holding a rather serious look in them.

"What is it Mama?"

"Well. . . We're thinking of moving back home." She says and Rin nearly choked on her eggs that she had been in the process of scarfing down and her eyes widened to the point it could only be weirdly describe as large blue moons.

"Seriously?!" She all but screams her face and tone of voice betrayed her shock.

"Yes really. We think it's best to go back home, your father wants to find a different job, one more permenant. Plus we thought it'd be good if it was back home with all your friends." Ash says smiling lovingly at her husband who smiled back but Rin was in disbelief then something itched at her mind, a memory that wanted to come out but she shook her head clearing it as a bright smile.

"When do we go home?"

"Possibly in the next few days like before or in this week. But for now you both have to get to school!"

"Ahh! Come on Len! We gotta go!" Rin says grabbing her brother's hand and ran to the front door and they both shouted out there good byes before Rin and Len ran fro mthe house.

 _ **Meanwhile. . .**_

"IA!" Miku screams loudly slamming her text book on the desk and teal eyes narrowed jokingly but still it was obvious she was a bit irritated.

"What Miku?" She asks a blush crawling up to her cheeks as some students turned to look at them and she wanted to shrink away.

"I saaid can you stop being all doom and gloom? You've been that way since-" Miku stopped immediately before shaking her head."-Since you know." She mumbles hoping not to spark rage in IA cause an angry IA was a very terrifying IA.

"Sorry, its okay, I'll try to stop being all doom and gloom" IA says her lips twitching with the words and it made Miku smile which she returned.

Being eighteen really opened a lot of doors for IA, for one she had come to realization of her sexuality and accepted she was indeed a full bonified lesbian not that she had any problems about it and it didn't affect any of the close friendships had now, if anything, everyone supported her. She felt the years go by so slow, her long light blonde hair had turned so light some people saw it as white while some said it looked pink in some light, though her bangs still hung in her face across the bridge of her nose like before, she still had her small braids in her hair and her eyes seemed to be a slightly lighter blue, she fit into a D bra, she came fully into her curves and her hair was so long it seemed to go just down below her waist which was shocking to some people that her hair was that long now, her hair tended to stick up in different places not that she minded, her lips were fuller and had a light rose pink tint to them and her lashes had actually gotten longer and thicker. It meant nothing to her, not when she wanted to be somewhere else constantly. Many boys and girls had come up to her confessing their feelings to them and each and every time she had declined gently as not to hurt their feelings and every time it happened she felt an ache so intense in her heart she felt nearly crippled by it.

Conversations floated around her and she couldn't help but turn to look at the one vacant seat the teacher had assigned to Rin Kagamine as a mistake but not one person sat there and it was right next to IA's desk which didn't help the ache in her heart. She sighed again when the bell went off and she stood up putting everything in her bag and began to walk out of the class, thankful it was her last class of the day. It hurt, that she and Rin had slowly lost contact with one another, when they had entered high school it put such a strain on the both of them that talking with one another was harder then they though and when the calls stopped slowly so did the texts, then the Skype calls, then the emails, and finally stopped with the facebook messages. It had hurt so badly but she kept a hope that maybe it'd change. She sighed when the car pulled up with her step father. She hated him with everything inside her but she said nothing as she got into his car.

The ride was silent and when he got to her house she bolted from the car and ran straight for her room and bolted up the stairs fast enough he was left gaping as she fled quickly and she slammed her door shut and locked it breathing a sigh of relief and sunk down on the floor holding her knees to hre chest. She constantly wore her black shirt that resembled a school uniform shirt but it was work with it pooled down off of her shoulders revealing the straps of her tank top and she wore a bright pink matching skirt with it. She sat there sighing softly to herself when her phone buzzed quietly. She blinked looking over at her phone and she picked it up and her eyes widened greatly even as tears began to well up in her eyes but a large smile curved over her lips. It was a text from Miku and she said that Rin was coming threw herself onto her bed smiling hugely looking up at the ceiling even as her tears cascaded downwards and even if her step father banged on the door demanding he be let in she ignored him, nothing could spoil her heavenly mood, not even when her mother joined in on demanding to be let inside her room but this was her space, the place where she belonged the most and she wasn't going to let them in here and taint her practically perfect was happy right then and sighed softly. She wanted to tell Rin again how exactly she felt even if it was going to be hard for the blonde to understand it possibly, but it was then that she realized that she barely even knew what Rin looked like now. Then her phone went off and she picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"IA!" Miku says and IA smiled softly but feeling a bit sad that it wasn't Rin on the other line.

"Yes Miku?"

"Guess what!"

"If your gonna tell me that Rin's coming home you already texted me that." I say rolling my eyes softly.

"No!I was gonna tell you that Rin's IN town! She's staying with her autn or something like that! She's here right now!"

". . . No way."

"Yes way! Go get her IA!" Miku cheers through the phone.

IA just threw the phone on the bed unlocked her door in record time and recieved a dark look from her mother and step father but she ran past them and down the hall, zoomed down the staircase and threw the front dooor open and she ran right outside. She began running all around town quickly looking down every ally way, went through half the streets, looked in stores and at the parks they used to go when they were thirteen but by the time she finished running around she sat on a swing sighing to herself holding the chains tight and she looked down feeling completely tired and sad. She sighed loudly feeling like she should just go home when the sound of someone walking caught her attention but she just ignored it. She swung herself gently as she looked down at the ground when a pair of feet came into her view and as she raised her head to snap at the person her words stopped and froze in her throat as her eyes widened.

IA took in everything about the girl in front of her as tears began to burn slightly in her eyes. The beautiful girl in front of her had soft, almost creamy white skin, her cheeks were a soft pink, she had a waterfall of slightly wavy thick blonde hair that fell to her lower back, she had a big wide white bow in her hair, matching white pins and she had the biggest most beautiful blue eyes and full soft lips, an actual chest and she was taller and it was when tears welled in those girls magnificient blue eyes was when her own built and she felt them slide down and they felt cold against her flushed face and when the blonde girl smiled she knew deep down, even though she already knew, that this utterly gorgeous girl was non other than the Rin Kagamine. She smiled back as the tears dripped off her chin continuously as she stared into the blue eyes feeling like she was getting sucked and she felt she could sit there forever jsut staring within those big blue eyes.

"IA." Rin says her voice high yet smooth and musical, she had tears sliding and dripping off her chin even as her smile grew more and more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rin." IA says as the tears slid down and she stood up a bright smile on her face.

"IA." She says again smiling and she takes forward so fast that it knocks IA back with a scream. "Oh my god, IA! Jesus look at you!" Rin says loudly her eyes seemed sparkly from her tears and IA couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Rin damn where the hell have you been?! What the hell have you been doing?!" IA nearly shrieks as she narrows her eyes at Rin. "You didn't call, didn't skype, didn't email, didn't even write me! I waited for you! So what the hell!" She screams full on at Rin who instantly looks as though she's about to break down in tearS.

"I didn't know you waited for me that long." Rin whispers as a tear drops onto her cheek.

"I did! We were supposed to be best friends! We promised we'd keep in contact! Only YOU didn't keep in contact with ME!" IA screams her tears welling again as the wind blew hair once ruffling their hair and clothes.

"IA I'm. . . I'm so sorry." Rin says her tears gushing down fully and freely.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore Rin. Its different, so much has changed, I've changed and you've changed." IA says looking down forcing the words out of the her mouth.

"I know one thing that hasn't really changed at all." She says making IA look up blinking and before she can even open her mouth Rin leans forward and kissed her deeply much as they had the night everything changed. IA blinked her face turning to a dark red and she held still but the feeling of Rin's lips moving and pressing against her own was too much for her and before she could even know it, she began kissing Rin back with her pent up feeligns, she couldn't help it. She was the first one to pull away as she let out a breath.

"R-Rin!" She shouts her face a crimson red. She had been right, the connection between the two of them hadn't severed between them like they'd thought it only got stronger with the older they got and now that they had kissed it was. . . almost unbearable and she felt her fingers twitching with the need to shed Rin of her clothes and run her hands along the silky skin of her body, it was different, she had **NEVER** felt like that before but everything was different with Rin especially, now that she let all these dormant feelings go out slowly, they were much much different from before.

"IA, I know you feel something here." Rin says placing her hand flat on IA's chest right above her heart. "I know you do IA, even if you are angry with me. Be angry all you want, but I'm home now and I'm never leaving again."

"How can you be so sure about that Rin your parents could-"

"No. Me and Len are eighteen, we can choose to stay right here. I know Len couldn't bare to move away from Miku a second time and. . . and. . ."

"And what?" IA says narrowing her eyes a bit.

"And I can't bare to be away from you again." Rin says softly as she looks down and IA blinks softly.

"Rin. . . I don't want to be away from you again and I've only seen you for about five minutes but I know how you fee and its just-"

"IA! I'm not going to lie when I was away and talking to you then thoguht of you, y-you gave me a-a. . "

". . ."IA stayed quiet raising a brow slightly waiting for Rin to continue though she knew it was something big for the blonde.

"IA you gave me this. . . this doki doki feeling!" Rin says oudly her face a deep red and IA blinked. She. . . what? Gave RIN, the hyper girl RIN a doki doki feeling?

"What?"

"You give me this doki doki feeling." Rin says again and she stood up holding a hand out helping IA up.

"Rin I. . . Are you sure its not someone else?"

"No! Its you IA, if I'm honest even when we were thirteen I think I began feeling little different feelings back then. Its you I'm feeling them for IA." Rin says mumubling a bit and she began tapping the toe part of her shoe against the ground and IA knew Rin was feeling very nervous. She knew Rin for half a year and she knew all her feelings as if they were her own sometimes just by Rin's gestures or body movements.

"Rin you may feel that way but-"

"IA. I know. . . I know I left before feelings could be finalized but. . . please give me a chance? I had so much confidence to come home and-and to actually ask you out IA! I want to be with you. I want to know I'll be the only person your ever going to be with. I want you IA. Please. . . Please give me a chance to prove myself. Please!" Rin says and IA's eyes widen as she looked at Rin, tears welling in those incredible blue eyes even if her cheeks were flushed such a deep red and IA was feeling slightly. . . moved. She wished she had known things were going to end up this way.

'No! She'll just leave again, don't do it! Say no!' Her mind screamed at her as she looked at Rin and she felt like her heart was saying a different thing. She let out a breath reaching out both her hands and grabbed Rin's left one and stepped closer to her and a soft almost tired looking smile crossed her lips.

"Alright Rin. I'll give you a chance." IA says smiling softly as her own cheeks wanted to turn red but she shoved the feeling down.

"Really?" Rin asks her eyes widening even as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Yes really." She replies and the tears actually slid down as a large, hopeful and beautiful smile formed on Rin's face and she just lunged forward wrapping her arm's around IA tightly and held onto her tightly as if someone or something would take IA right away or steal her chance away and that was when IA felt something. It was tiny and small but she definitely felt it starting to grow. Was it her own doki doki feeling? Or was it. . . was it. . .something more? _ **((A/N: I used doki doki because it just sounds cuter to me in a way xD cx))**_

 **Two Weeks Later.**

Walking down the school hallway never got old for Rin. She smiled and waved at all her friends who still looked shocked to see her but so deeply happy, she was just as happy to be home and the one thing that made it absolutely better was the fact that she was one hundred percent, technically dating IA. She couldn't stop herself from either blushing or smiling at the thought of being IA's girlfriend, it was strange, they started out as best friend and now they were dating. She was speaking the truth to IA though, she did have a doki doki feeling for her, its been living inside her for the past five years, it's been there, it was no shock it was why Rin was so extremely happy with her chance. She was actually hoping for a chance to be alone with IA. It's been a long time and everyone just got settled in to the house once again, plus they all wanted to go out tonight and Rin wanted to stay home so. . .why not? She had decided right when she woke up that she was going to ask IA to come over and sleep over, like they had done so long ago.

She hoped that it would go good, IA liked being with Rin, that she knew, but its hard to be together at school they knew that, so they always went to the park and laughed loudly about everything and anything. Rin felt like she had never been happier than she had been the past two only wished she realized her feelings long ago like Len had for Miku, from what she had heard one night they were pretty hot and heavy since he's been back, then again they never stopped dating, they'd been together over the past five years and so it was reasonable in a strange way that they'd want to. . .do that. She wished that maybe, whether its years from now, if she and IA would ever do that, or the deed, as her father says sometimes, but she didn't think it was gonna happen anytime soon like she wanted too but she would wait, she would wait as long as it took for IA to be comfortable with that. She sighed as she reached her locker and opened it when hands slammed over her eyes making her blink but she gasped when those hands slid right down to her breasts and she blushed furiously.

"IA!" She says wiggling slightly but it didn't help anything for her situation and she blushed furiously.

"Yes?" IA purrs in her ear and she did everything in her will power not to shiver or push away from her, it was so weird! Its only been two weeks but sometimes IA got in this type of mood and wherever it was IA would either slid her hand up and rub her bare thigh or if they were alone or in a position where no one could see IA would do this.

""You need to stop, I have to go to class." Rin says as her heart thudded against her chest a couple times and her face burned a dark red as IA fondled her breasts with a surprising expertise judging by how perfect the actions.

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't I won't invite you to sleep over." Rin says feeling just a bit breathless when IA squeezed her breasts and it made a shiver start from the top of her head and all the way down.

"Your inviting me to sleep over?" IA asks pulling away her hands dropping away from Rin's breasts and Rin turned her head to look at her, even as her face burned darkly.

"Yes! It'll only be us tonight since everyone's going out to see a movie later tonight. But I. . I have a question for you IA." Rin says dropping her gaze down to the floor a new blush blending in with the already existant one.

"What is it?"

"Is. . Do. . . "Rin sighs in irritation at the fact she can barely finish the sentence before she meets IA's gaze full on her face felt like it was too hot for her and she felt shaky, it was strange for her to be this nervous. "Is this all you think about anymore?" Rin asks hoping IA understands as she blushes fiercely. Before she really expected it she felt IA's hand cup her chin and she stepped forward and so she was only a tiny inch away from Rin's body.

"Of course I think about that, but not all the time, I think about you and I think and consider your needs and wants before my own, I don't want to do something your not comfortable with. I want to take it slow with you, we've only been dating for two weeks after all."

"I know but is it. . .something you'd want to do?" Rin asks her blush not cooling down in the slightest bit and she felt like it was just getting hotter to her.

"It is Rin, I'm only human practically, I have desires, wants and needs and your part of my wants, needs and desires. I can't help it Rin, maybe it just has something to do with us being older."

"M-Maybe. I mean. . . we could. . . you know. . tonight while there out."Rin stammers her eyes staying locked on IA's when she so desperately wanted to look down and away. "I don't mean everything that comes with doing that I mean why not just. . . give in to some urges tonight, little ones for the time being, until both of us is ever ready for more." She says smiling a bit as IA stared at her almost expressionlessly and she felt her face burning up. "N-Never mi-" Her words were cut off when IA slammed her lips to Rin's making her blush even worse and when she pulled back she smiled brightly at Rin.

"You are very smart Rin, it would help with all this, to get some urges out is a good thing." IA says smiling and steps back all but morphing into her usual sweet and nice self, not like when she got sexual and Rin liked the sweet side of IA but she wanted to see more sides of the girl standing right in front of her. "We should also make tonight a date night, if you don't mind that."

"Of course not!" Rin says her own smile forming.

"What class do you have next?"

"I only have one more class for the day, which is Science." Rin says smiling as she grabs her notebook, textbook and binder putting them into her bag as she reached in it and pulled her hair up into a long sleek blonde pony tail.

"Ahh, I have Math!" IA says in a whining tone almost as Rin laughs loudly. "Can I walk to your class with you, it'll shave time down slightly with my math class, pretty please?" She says making a slight pouting face as she flashed her best puppy dog eyes at IA though it wasn't as impressive as Rin's own puppy dog look she laughed again and smiled.

"Fine, if it'll keep you sane." She says smiling widely at IA who did a little cheer.

Rin closed her locker smiling nad slung her bag over her shoulder when IA immediately grabbed her free hand and she blinked lightly then smiled a bit warmer and she intertwined her fingers with IA's gently and they began walking down the hall. Rin loved the feel of IA's hand in hers, it felt warm, solid, and nice within her own hand, it was just so nice and sweet to hold her hand, it got to the point she was constantly wanting to hold her hand all the time. Rin smiled as they walked and he continued to walk at a slow yet fair pace and Rin's pony tail bounced faintly against her back as they walked but it made Rin happy, she loved IA, she knew that now. She loved the way she just walked, the way when she got in such a heated conversation she'd use her hands to make wild gestures, how her eyes would narrow when she gets angry or annoyed with someone, how she laughed her face turned so beautiful, warm and welcoming, she loved everything that made IA well. . . IA! When the science room Rin went to step in but IA wouldn't let her hand go and she looked up at her blinking once feeling confused.

IA was swift about it as she pulled Rin to her making the blonde's eyes widened gently and she was enveloped into a searing kiss and she blushed anew as she kissed IA back when she pulled away fast and ran in the room just as the teacher began coming towards the door. IA blushed slightly smiling gently before turning and running down the hall to get to her last class. Rin sat in her seat listening to the light pounding of IA's feet against the floor and she began to actually feel the tight coiling of excitement and eagerness begin to fill her up, she wanted tonight to come quickly, so much so that her hands began to twitch and to ache to know exactly how soft and silky IA's skin would be beneath her hands, how warm it'd be and what it would sound like to have IA moan her name and-No! Rin shook her head hard, the blush staining her cheeks was evidence enough of her dirty thoughts and she focused on her work with some dificulty and then she smiled to herself slightly, anticipating and planning on how tonight was going to be a new step for both her and IA together.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Its one in the morning and I got to get up at seven. . . I don't care! XD I got it done! Whatever time this is uploaded I'll be sleeping peacefully my Black Butler and Vocaloid themed dreams! XD I'm just happy I got this done! ^^**_

* * *

When the bell rang it sent a wave of nerves over Rin at that moment and she began to put her things in her bag and she smiled soft as IA's image raised up in her mind then she very quickly, as a private thing, decided to just invision a NAKED IA, she felt like a pervert but really in her mind the sight of how pale IA's skin must be had Rin's hands twitching and she stood up quickly. She was just about to leave when Teto steped in front of her and there was a blush spread over her cheeks and for some reason it sent a little wave of both irritation and fear inside of her, what did Teto need? She just stared into Teto's pink irisis and she followed her outside and into the bathroom where Rin let her hair down and held onto her backpacks straps so tight her knuckles were white as Teto let out a soft breath and spun to face Rin and Rin was a bit shocked at her expression. It was total determination and some other feeling. Rin felt dread coiling up inside of her.

"R-Rin I want to t-tell you something." Teto stutters picking at her pretty pink nail polish slightly.

"What is it Teto? I gotta get going to meet with IA soon so-"

"I like you Rin!" Teto says over Rin's words and her blue eyes widened softly.

"T-Teto! Why would you say that?"

"Because its true Rin. I like you."

"T-Teto as flattering as that seems to me, I can't return your feelings, I am sorry. I'm with IA and I can't return anyones feelings other than hers. I'm sorry." Rin says backing out and she ran right out the door without looking back. She should have known! She kept running until she reached the front doors and IA turned around with a smile playing at her soft red lips.

"Rin I was wondering where you were do you just wanna go to your-"

"Teto likes me!" Rin blurts out to her and IA's blue eyes widened gently much as Rin's had.

"And?"

"I told her I couldn't return her feelings, that I could and would only return yours. I felt so bad though."

"Come here."IA says holding her arms open and Rin walked into them and they closed around her as her head rested on IA's shoulder gently. "It'll be okay. Trust me, she'll be fine soon enough. Now do you want to go to your house?" She asks softly her breath tickling Rin's ear softly and the blonde blushed gently.

"S-Sure. They'll be leaving around dinner time though."

"That's okay with me."

"Okay! Lets go!" Rin says happily in her typical way and both she and IA ran down the school steps laughing loudly. It was going to be an amazing night and both of the girls were preparing themselves for it in their own ways.

 _ **Four hours later, 5:00 pm**_

"We're going now Rin!" Her mother yells up the stairs loudly and Rin jumped up her heart suddenly thudding and her stomach seemed to clench as she bolted down the hallway.

"Okay Mama! Me and IA are gonna just watch some movies or something while your gone with Papa and Len and Miku."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm sure Mama."

"Well we'll be home around eleven tonight."

"Alright Mama I'll see you then!" Rin says brightly smiling when her mother kissed her cheek and Rin smiled waved as they all left and winked at Miku and Len making them actually blush so much she nearly collapsed with laughter.

"You ready to get this date started?" IA says jokingly raising a brow and Rin laughed again.

"Yes! I'm sorry its an at home date though, I'd love to be able to go out on an ACTUAL date."

"Rin this IS an actual date for me. Come on, lets just order a pizza or something, throw some old movies on and chug down mountain dew like there's no tomorrow!"

"Alright!" Rin cheers slightly laughing and IA laughed with her gently.

IA ended up ordering the pizza for both of them while Rin picked a movie out and put it in. It ended up being the Lion King but IA didn't even care, when the pizza got there they paid for it, then shut the lights off even if they didn't have too, they ended up devouring the pizza and chugging down the mountain dew and nearly got a sugar buzz. Rin rested her head on IA's shoulder feeling a bit tired but she felt like someone had jammed a lightening rod in her system being this close to IA while being in the curled up gently closing her eyes softly as she pressed agaisnt IA gently, wanting to be closer to her when IA's arms encircled her and dragged Rin onto her lap as the blonde let out a little yelp and she blushed. In that instant IA wasn't interested in the movie anymore as she twisted Rin around, so the girl was facing her fully and her eyes met Rin's genly as she smiled her heart beginning to skip and thud against her chest everyonce in a while and she slid her arms up around Rin who leaned down and pressed her lips to Rin's softly but Rin kissed IA deep enough it got both their hearts thudding.

Rin slid her arms around IA's shoulders her skin seemed to buzz with the need for IA's hands and she kissed her almost fervently and wantonly. IA returned everything as they kissed deeply and passionately when IA very lightly and softly ran her tongue gently across Rin's lower lip and she could feel the blonde's hesitation before she opened her mouth against IA's who immediately yet slowly pushed her tongue into Rin's mouth and she thoroughly explored her mouth to the point it must have droven Rin insane for her tonuge began moving against IA's and it became a small little battle between the two as Rin breathed heavily through her nose, her cheeks flushed a deep dark crimson and her heart thud against her chest hard. They broke apart sucking in a large breath of air though one small yet thin tendril of saliva that connected their lips until IA licked her lips but still it was like they were buzzing crazily with this crazy current of want between them. Rin's blue eyes darkened drastically along with IA's. She didn't want to move one inch but as IA pulled her down Rin could help but shiver as her breath tickled her ear gently and her heart crashed hard in her chest and her breasts actually gave a painful throb as her chest pressed tightly to IA's.

"Lets go to your room." IA whispers in Rin's ear making the blondde shiver again.

"I don't want to move though." Rin murmurs softly when IA suddenly stood up and she let out a small cry but IA held her up.

"Move your legs around my waist. I'll get us to your room." IA says chuckling soft as Rin giggled gently once and her face seemed to lighten gently.

IA walked to the stairs and went up them slowly and Rin felt like screaming with their slow tempo of walking but felt so happy when they reached the top she felt like sobbing with joy instantly. She felt like she was going to explode, she didn't know how badly she wanted IA until now, it was like she had unlocked this part of her and it was free, pulsing and aching badly for touch or contact and pleasure and release of every kind. When they reached her room she wanted to cheer. She pushed the door open as Rin wrapped her arms tightly around IA's shoulder and the door was kicked shut. IA stumbled to Rin's bright yellow bed and she recieved a soft giggle from Rin as the blonde staired up at IA her eyes dark but a soft sweet smile curved over her pale pink lips. She shifted them both so Rin was fully on the bed and her over ontop and she leaned down giving Rin an open mouthed kiss much like the one downstairs though it felt more intense than before. Rin's hands slid their way up into her hair as her heart began to thud crazily and she trembled gently at her touch. She pushed Rin's shirt up gently resting her hand on her white soft skin and gloried in the heat coming off of her skin. She felt Rin shiver softly and she moved her hand up under her shirt moving her hand up higher and higher until her hand paused at the bottom of Rin's bra and then she lifted her hand palming the blonde's breast even through her bra making Rin gasp gently at the contact even as her eyes seemed darker and sparkled with some emotion as she looked at IA who rolled Rin's breast in a complete circle making the blonde arch her back up against IA's hand and she smiled though she could feel her heart thudding hard against her chest. She squeezed Rin's breast drawing a small noise from her as she continued rolling her breast in a circle when she traced her fingers against her bra.

"You sure you want to do this Rin?" IA says sounding very breathless as her face flushed a dark crimson when Rin met her gaze.

"I'm sure. Give me everything IA, think of this as kinda like a preview of what we can do. But please, keep touching me, please." Rin replies osunding almost just as breathless as IA even as she began tugging softly at IA's shirt gently.

IA couldn't even say anything in response as her eyes darkened with her desire. She pulled Rin's shirt up shedding her of it quickly and she reached underneath and unlcipped her bra quickly sliding it off and hungrily drunk in the sight of Rin's bare breasts even as the blonde blushed fiercely. She felt Rin tugging on her shirt and pulled her own shirt up and off following it quickly with her bra also and felt Rin's intent stare. She smiled as she lowered down gently and earned a large gasp from Rin as she took her nipple into her mouth sucking greedily on it. Rin gasps softly a couple more times as her back arches greatly as her face burned a bright red and she shivered gently at the soft sucking motion and she moans softly as her hand tangles up in IA's long hair as she shivers gently her heart skipping faster. She shivers moaning gently again feeling IA's teeth nipping gently at her hardened nipple making her heart crash hard within her chest, she wanted IA to feel the same and she lifted her hand up cupping her breast in her hand getting a small twitch from IA and she squeezed her breast gently and rubbed her thumb against IA's nipple feeling it harden and it earned a small little moan from IA which encouraged her and she began rolling and pulling on her nipple and the sucking on Rin's own nipple intensed enough she cried out loudly and she felt a tingling spreading out in between her legs along with with a throbbing that began to become constant. She gasped gently as she lifted her hand to cup IA's other breast and begins tugging and pulling on her other nipple just as she was doing to her left breast and she moaned loudly when began to do the same motions to her neglected breast as what she was doing to IA's and she blushed fiercely as she let out a soft pant.

More. She wanted more, if she didn't get more she was going to explode. She knew this was pleasure and she wanted more of it, more of this feeling even as she would very soon need a release of this intense pleasure. When IA pulled exceptionally hard on her nipple she cried out loudly but there no pain in her tone, only the pleasure that rippled and crested within her body. She pulled IA up away from her breast and kissed her fiercely, fiercer than IA had expected and it too her breath away. Rin pulled back from the kiss her eyes seeming to be set ablaze with a dark desire within her and she lowered her head to IA's breasts and began sucking, nuzzling and nipping them until IA began to moan but it was Rin began to move her hand closer to the spot in between IA's thighs was when she gripped Rin's hand tight and hard and she looked at IA feeling slightly confused through her desire haze that shrouded over everything inside her and she tried moving her hand to that spot but IA gripped it tighter pulling it away as her chest rose and fell with each thick hot breath that escaped her. Rin whimpered softly nuzzling her face to IA's breasts wanting more and she didn't think of moving her hand again even if every part of her wanted too and she blushed fiercely looking into IA's blue eyes as she rubbed her hips against IA's before she could do anything. She twitched her hand again towards that forbidden spot between IA's thighs but she refused to let her hand go and she let out a slightly irritated and disappointed breath as she met IA's gaze again her cheeks a burning crimson as her pleasure threatened to spill of the edges.

"N-No Rin."IA stammers out thickly her body trembling softly as she looked into Rin's eyes.

"Why not?" Rin replies whimpering gently nuzzling IA's breasts again flashing her signature puppy dog eyes and IA felt so breathless her head seemed to spin.

"B-Because Rin, we said only a p-preview. No t-touching down there. At least n-not tonight."

"Please! At least touch me more IA please, I want so much more!" Rin says sounding completely anguished and IA felt her heart tremble gently at Rin's tone of voice and felt that same anguished feeling within her for saying no when she felt she also wanted more just like Rin.

"Rin." IA says but it sounds more like a moan and she felt she was at her limit, if she let herself get off the chain she held herself so tightly with she'd do things to Rin the girl would regret in the morning. "We can't not now. Don't push it. . please." She says a small pant leaving her lips from her thoughts as she trembles gently and Rin whimpers softly.

"IA~" Rin says, dragging her name out rubbing against IA gently blushing darkly her heart hammering against her chest that same strange tingling ebtween her thighs continued and she whimpered out again softly.

"Rin." She moans out trembling with each rub and her heart thudded as electricity went through her everytime Rin's brushed and pressed against her own.

"Please? Pretty please?" Rin asks making her voice breathless thoguh it wasn't that hard too as she fluttered her lashes softly at IA.

"God Rin don't make this harder for me." IA murmurs softly as her body coils tight with a new building desire and her breath seemed to hitch once and its that that got through to Rin how hard this was on IA so she leaned up kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry." She whispers against IA's lips softly even if she still felt like she needed release.

"Its fine Rin I just. . . God there's so much I want to DO to you but I just don't feel its right." IA says softly as she blushes.

"Can. . . I mean. . . soon enough can we go even further?" Rin asks softly her face a bright red.

"Yes, god yes definitely." IA says a soft smile pulling at her lips as she leans down kissing Rin hard and quickly before pulling back just a bit. "I promise you Rin we're going to go so much farther you won't believe what's out there for us." She murmurs and they begin to kiss again deeply when the both heard the front door opening loudly.

"RIN! Len screams and the both stash their shirts and bra's under the bed and get under the bed sheets just as Len runs in.

"Hey Len!" Rin says cheerfully almost as her face burned.

"We didn't see the movie sadly, it was all sold out, so Mama and Papa want us all to go to bed. Miku went home is IA. . ?"

"Yes she's sleeping over."

"Ah well night!" He says shutting the door and both IA and Rin leto ut a soft breath then dissolve into giggles which ends with kissing.

"Good night Rin." IA murmurs in her ear making Rin blush.

"Good night IA. And. . . thank you for tonight." She replies blushing as she smiles.

"Your welcome Rin, I promise we'll do more next time." She murmurs again smiling and she kisses Rin's cheek and cuddles against her and they both fall into a sleep with dreams neither of them could begin to fathom in the day light hours.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, I am so so soooo sorry that this came out kinda short and isn't as good as the previous chapters, I'm just so tired and exhausted today, I went to bed at three am and my mom woke me up at seven, it's made me extremely tired and I was so groggy and tired while writing this so I am sorry! Dx I promise I'll be getting lots of sleep tonight and I'll be able to write to my one hundred percent way I normally do I promise! But for now I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**_

* * *

Rin woke up slowly stretching out when she felt cold. Not just chilly cold but very cold and she shivered softly opening her eyes when she realized the source of why she was so cold. She had no shirt on! She looked over at the clock seeing it was only three in the morning and sighed. However she panicked faintly when a hand covered her breast and she blushed gently. when the hand began circling around her nipple softly and before she could even speak IA shifted wrapping her arm fully around Rin and she rested her chin on Rin's upper arm as she smiled sweetly. Rin returned her smile reaching her hand up stroking IA's cheek in such a way she moved her own hand up to Rin's cheek instead as there eyes met and she moved up leaning in kissing Rin softly much different than the kisses they had shared last night, it made Rin want to be kissed roughly in the way they had last night but the kiss was so sweet she returned it instantly as she slid her arm up around IA's neck gently pulling her closer feeling euphoric from last night and the warmth radiating from IA's skin and she couldn't help smiling gently. IA pulled away kissing her cheeks making her giggle softly and it made IA smiled brightly as she rested her forehead against Rin's. Rin, natrually, blushed gently as she smiled closing her eyes as she relaxed gently and then IA climbed ontop of her making her eyes snap open immediately and was met with a very broadely grinning, topless IA and she felt a small trace of last night begin to boil in her blood gently as her blush seemed to deepen only a tinge as her eyes me IA's.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"You'll tell me if. . . if you want more right?" IA asks softly leaning down and her breasts pressed against Rin's sending a jolt of sweet electricity through her making her body twitch gently.

"Right." She replies blushing darker her eyes looking into IA's deeply even if she was so badly tempted to look down at the sight of their breasts mushed together.

"If I say that I. . . decided I want more, what would you think?"

"I would be actually very ecstatic if you want more, because if I remember clearly last night, I definitely wanted so much more." Rin says looking to the wall her face a dark red but a little smile twitched at her lips gently.

"Well then Rin, maybe to take the next step can be soon?"

"Tonight?"

"I don't want to overwhelm you Rin." IA says looking down at her stroking Rin's burning cheek gently.

"I don't care, I want you IA, very much and I can't wait long for the next step. Even if we've been dating for two weeks, some people, you never know, could be having sex within the first weeks of their relationship, but normally that's how it ends up with friends who've known each other for a long time and end up dating, like Miku and Len." Rin says a large grin pulling at her lips as she pressed against IA's hand. "Even if it's been so long since we've talked IA I feel like I can go all the way with you, to take that dive and not be afraid."

"How are you not afraid of that Rin? Even I'm hesitant about it taking such a huge leap of faith like that."

"Because I love you." Her words froze IA down to the core. Love? Rin loved her? Tears pricked at her eyes. How long had it been since someone had told her they loved her? Rin said all she had was a doki doki feelings for her, she never said anything about love.

"Rin you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Rin."

"IA I mean it, I love you and only you." Rin says her blue eyes fierce like twin flames had rested themselves in her eyes.

"Rin. . . "

"IA I want to go all the way with you to prove me love to you but it is more than that though, I want you to know, that I love you and that I will never, ever leave you."

"How can just making love prove a love to someone and prove they'll never leave?"

"IA to make love is the bigest thing that can quite possibly EVER happen between two people! Us taking that and going all the way is a piece of me that you're actually going to have of me forever. Besides you should already know I'd never leave you ever." Rin says smiling gently as she met IA's eyes steadily.

"So you'd. . . really want to do that with me?"

"Yes I would, but like you said, we need to get to the next step before we get that far right? So tonight can just be another step if you don't mind that."

"Of course not. I have to go though Rin." IA says sitting up again and sliding out of bed as Rin blinked her eyes widening a bit as she looked at IA who was pulling her bra on and pulled her shirt on after it.

"W-Why?"

"I didn't really tell my mother and step father I'd sleep here so I need to get home now, I left my door locked so it wouldn't surprise me if they found some way into my room. I don't want to leave I really don't believe me on that Rin."

"I know I just. . don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me." Rin says softly her face held a soft blush as she looked at IA who walked over dropping to her knees next to the bed and pressed her hand to Rin's cheek softly.

"Rin, how is it you can make me feel so torn?"

"I make you feel that way?"

"Yes, because I need to constantly make decisions and its hard when I have ot think of your best interest at heart." IA says softly stroking Rin's cheek gently.

"I didn't know that." Rin says softer as she closes her eyes.

"I'll stay Rin, until you fall asleep again, I'll stay." IA says softly grabbing Rin's hand holding it tight and she slips off to sleep.

 _ **Three hours later.**_

"Rin get up!" Her mother calls and she groans rolling over, the cool air ticking her bare back softly. She felt glad her hair was long enough to cover her back however and she rubbed her eyes softly sitting up slowly as she yawns loudly sitting back on her knees, her hair covering her breasts.

"I'm up Mama!" She yells through the door and she yawns loudly again and stretched her arms up over her head.

She got up rubbing her tired eyes and she walked to the bathroom turning the shower oon and stepped into it nearly moaning at how amazing the hot water felt against her cold skin. She began scrubbing her hair softly with shampoo and conditioner, she sighed blissfully as she began rinsing her hair out and used some conditioner and washed it all out before setting to work on her body. She ran the bar of soap down her arms, legs, chest, stomach and her hips, her lower back, around her neck and her armpits quickly. She couldn't help yawning out, she just felt so damn tired she couldn't help it at the time and she didn't want to go to school it was the absolute last thing she even wanted to do. She stepped out putting her hair up in a towel and then wrapped a second towel around her body tightly and walked to her room, right past Len who blinked rapidly. She closed her door sighing and let the towel drop from her body grabbing her razor and set to work shaving everything, her legs, her arm pits and "down there" and sat back very satisfied with her work even if it left red marks and a few razor burns. Why she didn't shave in the shower she didn't know but she was hairless and happy, she rubbed her legs together continuously loving how silky soft they felt now and she giggled gently. Then she got up walking to her closet before letting her hair down and drying it thoroughly, she grabbed her usual uniform and laid it out on her bed instead of getting in them and she flopped onto her bed shivering gently at the onslaught of cold air against her warm skin.

It was strange, normally she got dressed right away, but this time she just laid there naked for all eyes to see and she raised one hand to her breasts cradling it in her own hand as a faint blush rose to her cheeks. It was very strange to think that such simple things last night could give her so much pleasure. She felt her fingers twitch softly but she pushed it off and got up pulling her bra, panties,skirt,button up shirt on, her blazer then her socks and her shoes quickly smiling gently to herself. She wished IA could've stayedo ver last night but the fact that tonight they would be taking another step was more than to get her excited and eager about tonight. She smiled a bit more as she walked out to the hall and downstairs, ran to her mother kissing her on the cheek and ran out the door holding a poptart in her hand and devoured it while she ran down the road to the school, greatful it wasn't to too far, possibly fourty minutes by walking, but as she ran fast her bag thumping against her back she felt happiness that was pure and thick, she smiled brightly feeling very very excited just to see IA at school and new their plans were going to just be perfect, just like tonight, it would be perfect just for the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heey! I decided to write instead of taking anap like my mom suggested since I do, not going to lie, look like complete and utter shit right now. I went to bed at an awful time and took my melatonin at the wrong time so its made me extremely groggy today XD But I wanted to write first, before I even think of sleeping, but anyways I hope this chapter is good and I am actually very happy from comments I got from Radioactive Secrets and some comments I got from a Guest, it makes me super happy and have confidence with this story! The next step has been written however! It might just be a tiny bit vulgar to some people depending on what vulgar is to some people. Anyways I Hope everyone and anyone enjoys this chapter! Oh and I shall change the name of IA's sisters name cause I fucked up and didn't know she had an actual sister and I have no idea what she looks like so please bare with me Dx. But please enjoy!**_

* * *

IA sighed as she woke to the pounding of someone banging on her door and she wished she was back at Rin's at that moment and be with her right then. She had gotten a solid three hours of sleep and now her stupid step-father decides to wake her up like that? He was such an asshole! No lie! He was a jerk to her especially, ever since her mother had gotten remarried to him they never liked each other in the slightest bit. She sighed rolled rolling over awning a bit and closed her eyes when the little door between IA's room and her sisters, opened gently and even though she didn't look over the soft padding of feet against the floor was enough to alert her of her sister's approach. She curled up a little bit and her sister crawled onto her bed, she laid right in front of her so she had to look at her.

Her little sister,ONE, was utterly adorable to her, she had straight golden hair, but had beautiful dark eyes that seemed so endless sometimes and she had porcelain skin, a sweet smile and she was very soft spoken, even more so than IA. She loved her sister, she was already beautiful at the age of ten she had no idea what was going to happen when she got older. IA smiled softly reaching her hand up stroking her sisters golden hair gently. . Kai just curled up with IA, all but understanding that at the moment IA didn't feel like talking and she sighed out gently. ONE was her full blooded sister, their birth father had decided to skip out on them and it resulted with a new stupid "father" and step brothers that neither of them even wanted. IA held Kai to her and she buried her face into her golden hair closing her eyes softly.

She didn't want to wake wanted to sleep, she knew she needed to go to school .She just didn't want go today. Something was urging her to stay home, that she needed to be with her sister right now, she was, however going to prepare for tonight, she felt eager about it but the urge to keep her sister near was so intense it was hard to breath. She knew what her step father had done to her sister, she KNEW what he did to her, they told her mother but she just wouldn't believe them. She said there was no way a man as sweet, gentle and one that goes to church would never EVER molest a child, much less her own daughter, she had accused them of wanting to break up the marriage and hadn't listened to them since. She stroked her sisters hair softly hugging her tight to her. That was why she hated her step-father. He had actually nearly made her do things to him when she was thirteen, kept telling her that it would be just them, that he loved her and she felt disgusted with that man, after her sister came to her, drenched in hiccuping sobs about what he had done to her she knew she was going to get them out of there soon. She kissed the top of her sisters head gently sighing out and she texted Rin telling her that she wasn't going to be in school that day.

" ONE?"

"Yes?"

"Right now, I want you to go grab your doufel bag and put as much of your books and clothes in it as you can, I'll do the same and we're going to leave." IA says standing up quickly and Kai looked up at her, her dark eyes held disbelief and shock.

"C-Can we even do that?" ONE asks her voice holding so much shock it surprised IA that her normally calm little sister sounded like this.

"Yes we can. Now go, before they all wake up!"

"Alright!" ONE says nodding and ran to the little door and went through it and instantly began packing.

IA sighed gently as she stood up and grabbed her large doufel bag and threw in her shirts, pants, panties and bra's quickly, she threw in other things she would need and she walked to her closet pulling a thick black box out. What was in it was something she bought so long ago in hopes of ever getting a girlfriend but it never happened but then again Rin was her girlfriend so it'd be okay to use it right? She thought so as she blushed anyways, as she put it in her bag and zipped it up just as her sister came back into her room holding her small bag and they both climbed up onto the bed.

IA unlocked the window and it slid up noiselessly much to her threw their bags down to the ground which landed with a soft thud and she threw her little ladder down out the window, not one of her family had asked what it was used for, she had also bought it along with the other. . . thing. She climbed down and her sister followed down silently, the sun was rising softly shedding light all around, it was too early for school or that's how she felt about it, she and ONE picked up their bags when she grabbed IA's hand tight and IA looked down at her sister, her blue eyes meeting her sisters dark forced a small smile as they walked over to the front walk way, stupidly, and ran down the street quickly, so quick neither one of them noticed their step brother's watching them from the window, and they didn't see how the downstairs curtains ruffled softly or saw their step father's retreating figure.

 _ **Mean while...**_

"Hey Rin!" Miku says plopping down right in front of her smiling brightly.

"Hey Miku." Rin replies smiling gently and her hand unconsciously tightened around her cell phone as she waited for IA to text back.

"What's up? I didn't see IA around today, do you know where she could be?"

"I don't know where she could be really."

"Ah well I just thought I'd ask since you are dating her and you'd know more than anyone else could, where IA is."

"I'll go home today early, can you tell the teacher for me?"

"Of course! You go girl!" Miku cheers as Len walks up to her and kissed Miku's cheek gently.

"Where're you going Rin?" Len asks tilting his head a bit as he sits next to Miku.

"Home. I need to find IA." She says shortly as she pushes her text book and binder into her back and ran out of the room before Len could say anything more.

A million things ran through her mind at that moment as she ran, she went through that IA just couldn't come into school to she did something wrong, the thoughts wouldn't stop and they wouldn't slow down in the slightest bit. She ran around a corner her hair blowing behind her like a long, thick wavy gold cape and she felt her cheeks as she bolted down the stairs fast as she could, her feet slamming against the stairs and the bell went off for class to beind. Rin knew she looked like a girl rushing to class when she was actually rushing to get home, she reached the last of the staircases finally and booked it down the hall fast her bag thumping against her side gently, thankful she got a new one, and pushed the front doors of the school open running right out and she ran down the street fast enough the school was gone and out of her sight already. She let out a breath which turned into panting breathes and she kept running her feet slamming against the ground. She lived fourty minutes from school so it would be about a fourty minute run which she hated but she took off running again. She breathed hard and rapidly, her lungs nad chest felt tight. She was usually so fit so why was she so out of breath and sweating so much? Yes it was normal but for Rin it was kinda strange to her. She gulped in breathes, sweat trickled down from her forehead and her face was so flushed it felt like the burning sun.

She stood up right her chest heaving with the breathes and she began to run again and it just got worse. The breathing, the sweat, it began to actually hurt to breath in, she kept running though, forcing herself to push through the feelng ad turned the corner on her street when she had to grab the metal pole with the street name and take large, thick breathes which felt like sandpaper going all the way down her throat and she smiled just faintly. She began to run again even if the feeling of breathing was becoming increasingly uncomfortable to her, she pushed herself and she felt like she was made out of rubber. 'What the hell?!' She screams mentally, beginning to feel a rising panic as she reached her couldn't run anymore and walked towards her front door instead and though she wanted nothing more than to scream for help, toscream for her mother, she couldn't she didn't have the breath for it anymore. It was too weird, she had never experienced this ever before. So why now? She pushed the front door open and she felt so weak suddenly, it was too crazy. She stumbled in rather loudly for her mother rushed to her from the kitchen and she felt the itchy, sand paper feeing in throat intensify and she felt like screaming out if that was possible. She dropped her bag as she panted heavily and roughly.

"Rin! Rin baby whats wrong!" Her mother says frantically, rising fear growing in her face but Rin couldn't answer her.

She felt a growing blackness growing at the edge of her perhipial vision and black dots ran along her vison and she kept sucking in gulping breathes as her chest constricted and she looked over her mothers shoulder and her eyes met with IA's large, terrified blue ones and she had stood up to walk over but she smiled faintly. She had been here. . . here. . . she'd been at her home. . . she shouldn't have worried but still she was happy she was there. The black was over her vision quick and swift, it happened so fast she didn't even feel her body hit the floor.

 _ **Three Hours Later, 4:00 PM, At the Hospital**_

"Mrs. Kagamine can I talk to you?" The doctor says, he's tall, balding and looks like he was entering his late fourties. IA, however, couldn't care less. She was entirely focused on Rin, she sat next to her clutching her limp hand tightly.

"Y-Yes of course." Her mother says standing up looking at her daughter then at IA before walking out. IA felt the faint prickle of tears but she couldn't cry.

"Its not your falt IA." ONE says as she stands next to her sister.

"I feel as though it was. I should have texted her and told her where I was! Then this could have been avoided!"

"It couldn't have. What if she was running during track, it would have happened then IA, you know it would have. Its not your fault trust me." ONE says gently as she places her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"I appreciate having you as a a little sister ONE. I don't know what I would do without you, your like my rock." She says smiling just a bit before it disappears and ONE smiles soft when Ash walked in the room.

" what's wrong with her?" ONE asks gently looking at Ash and squeezed IA's shoulder softly.

"The doctor say it was an asthma attack, she never had them before but the doctor says that asthma can occur at any time and to any person. As much as I hate to leave, I need to get home, tell Len and David." She says soft and IA felt a sharp stab of sympathy.

"I'll stay. I'll even sleep here tonight in your place." IA declares softly as her eyes meet Rin's mothers and then she received a soft nod.

"Alright. I'll leave my daughter in your care. I should take Kai home too, your tired, aren't you sweetheart?"

"Yes. I am tired, I will see you tomorrow IA or whenever they release Rin." ONE says hugging her sister tight before pulling away and left the room with Rin's mother and the door clicked shut.

IA listened to the ticking of the clock. They had been at the hospital for three hours and Rin hadn't moved or twitched a single muscle, it was driving her crazy, she really felt guilty. Today was supposed to be perfect for both of them but she single handedly ruined it by scaring Rin into running home and to an asthma attack. The tears that had burned earlier welled up easily and slipped down her cheeks and off her chin, dripping softly on her hand and Rin's. She sniffled as more rushed down, the guilt intensifying so badly and she whimpered softly against the feeling as she shuts her eyes gently. It hurts to feel guilty, IA didn't like the feeling at all but it was almost unavoidable.

She felt a sob bubble out of her lips as she presses her forehead against Rin's hand softly and hunched over just a bit. She wanted Rin alive, well and grinning like her usual self. Little did she know, as she sat thee crying, Rin's lashes began to flutter softly. They continuously fluttered until they opened then winced faintly mentally until she grew used to it and her ears took in the sound of someone crying. Rin's eyes widened at the sight of IA crying and she immediately shifted down fast enough, tilted IA's head back with her hand and kissed her didn't know why she did it, but she wanted IA to stop crying, to be happy and she she kissed her deeply, thoroughly and passionately. IA stopped crying slowly, she had frozen with shock at first but it was easy to return Rin's kiss. They broke apart and their cheeks were both flushed a deep red.

"Why were you crying IA?" She asks looking into her eyes, wiping the remainder of her tears away.

"Rin your aware that your in the hospital right?" IA asks her cheeks darkening a tinge feeling Rin's fingers brushing her tears away even if it was a bit embarrassing.

"Yes I am aware of that. What time is it?"

"Its about four o'clock right now. You might be getting dinner if you ask for it."

"Do you even know what I want?"

"No, but I'm guessing its food right?" IA asks shifting to stand up to get the nurse but Rin clamped her hand down on her hand and she turned her head to look down at Rin who smiled almost lovingly at IA.

"Nope. I actually want. . you." Rin says blushing slightly as her eyes met IA's.

"Rin we can't. . . I mean we're in a hospital for Christ's sake! Anyone could walk in!" IA says her face darkening to a deep, rich red color.

"But wouldn't that make it all the more arousing at the thoguht that just anyone could walk in while we did it?" Rin says smirking gently, unsure of where this new attitude came from but slowly she was indeed, coming to enjoy it and she actually felt. . sexy being in this type of mood, it was much more different then the other night, then she hadn't expected to feel such intent pleasure but knowing what was waiting for her she wanted more of it and now despite the area the were in.

"R-Rin! You collapse of an asthma attack and this is the mod that comes out of you?" IA says narrowing her eyes a bit but to be truthful, this side of Rin wasn't something she had ever seen before and it excited her slightly.

"Well this attitude comes from wanting you since you inspire it so much." Rin replies pulling her closer holding her hand tight and she yanks her hard so IA falls on top of her and her heart began to pick up speed and it was heard on the heart monitor though she thought it was stupid to have the device attached to her, the nurse had told her mother it was necessary when she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"You can be quite the naughty girl when you wish don't you?" IA purrs gently falling completely into the mood even if she felt she shouldn't. She lifted a hand to Rin's clothed breasts but the face was so thin she could feel Rin shiver and felt perfectly, how her nipple hardened on contact.

"Yes I can be." Rin says grinning widely, she knew she shouldn't do it, should be getting better but it was to hard to ignore or push away, after all she fully intended to take that new step tonight, hospitalized or not, she wanted needed this.

"You should relax, we shouldn't do this but you set this in motion Rin. Are you ready for the next step?" IA murmurs softly in Rin's ear knowing the blonde loved it.

"I'm more than ready." Rin says shivering softly feeling like IA just shot straight electricity through her blood and it was crackling like crazy through her and her stomach tightened with anticipation as that strange tingle/throb started up, she'd talk to IA about it later, right now she just wanted IA to get on with it!

"Good. You might want to be very quiet for this though I know it might be hard for you to handle." IA says chuckling gently.

"It won't be!" Rin nearly shouts before clamping her lips shut.

"Good to know, now start being quiet starting now." IA murmurs chuckling again and she slipped under the sheets with Rin.

She leaned down kisisng Rin hard and deeply cupping her cheek gently with her hand the chuckles dying away as she kissed Rin, who kissed her back eagerly and fiercely making IA smile widely. She pulled back earning a surprised whimper from Rin but she moved down suckling on her neck softly leaving a soft little red mark that she knew would leave a small tiny bruise. She smirked moving down pulling the stupid hospital gown off Rin making her skin tremble, she smiled latching onto Rin's breast suckling hard and moved to another spot suckling just as hard leaving to more red marks and Rin moaned softly at how it felt to her and IA smiled even more. She moved downward kissing the smooth skin of Rin's belly making her gasp just a tiny bit and she moved lower dragging her teeth against Rin's hip smirking uncontrollably. She bit down gently making the skin tremble against her mouth and she blushed slightly. She suckled her hip hard just as she did before although she didn't let go, she kept suckling which was strange to Rin but it was building her desire strangely, IA moved her hand up and began rubbing, squeezing and pulling on her breast and nipple before she could ask what she was doing and she moaned softly before remembering she needed to be quiet and she covered her mouth with her hand as the beeping from the heart monitor accelerated quickly with Rin's growing desire. She wiggled softly once her back arching to press against IA's hand her heart thudded and it was loud strong and clear from the monitor for her and IA to her, she felt she was going to go crazy if IA didn't continue but she all but froze when IA pulled her panties down and her eyes widened slowly and gently.

She understood now what the next step would be for her and IA. Her thoughts became clouded and slow when she felt the hot latching of IA's mouth on her and she cried out softly behind her hand which she pressed tighter to her mouth as her face flushed a deep dark red. IA blushed just a bit, feeling inexperienced at this moment but she had to show Rin she was totally experienced however, completely confident, she had read enough books and even. . .watched a couple movies so she knew what to do! She sucked soft and slow making Rin wiggle softly and she knew instinctively she was doing it right, she gave a big, hard and rough lick to Rin's clit making another soft cry escape the blonde's mouth but it was followed with a gentle moan. IA licked it again making the blonde moan again and she rolled her hips in a circle against IA's mouth and it gave her real, pure confidence that she could do it right and give Rin pleasure. She sucked her clit into her mouth rolling it around gently with her toungue and bit on it rolling it slightly with her teeth and she felt Rin's body jerk with unspoken pleasure and she smiled slightly even as she blushed darkly.

She continued the motion with her mouth and lifted her hand up to rub at Rin's virgin hole gently making the blonde gasp out loudly and IA, unsure for just a minute, made her decision and sunk her finger deep within Rin and the blonde cried out so loud she thought the nurses would come running in at tht moment but, thankfully, thy didn't. Rin sucked in air between what IA figured was her clenched teeth and it sounded like she was hissing softly. IA began to pump her finger softly inside Rin making her moan uncontrollably and attempt to move her hips in time with each thrust of IA's finger and then she decided to add in her middle finger in and when she pushed it in Rin cried out loudly again but she sounded utterly ecstatic and IA felt like blushing but she also felt very happy, she was giving her girlfriend pleasure,giving her what she wanted which is all she ever wanted to do. She sucked hard on Rin's clit and pumped her fingers fast making Rin whimper, moan and squirm against her. She could hear her heart racing and she felt like chuckling at it but she knew now was not the moment to be chuckling in the slightest bit. Rin panted out softly, her heart thudded against her chest hard almost painfully, as her stomach twisted and clenched tight with the onslaught of pleasure and felt like fire or molten lava was racing through her veins and burning her alive. She felt so hot at that moment, she felt she would explode all over the walls, it was getting to be to much for her to handle.

She was making so much noise even if she was supposed to be quiet, she couldn't stop it or help it in the slightest bit, she kept expecting a nurse or someone to walk in but as she panted roughly she couldn't care about anything except the pleasure coiling inside her so tight she nearly screamed from how it burned within panted loudly as IA continued and her body jerked softly as a new, burning feeling rushed through her and she felt a bit clueless about it even if her body knew it was her climax she was about to reach. She cried out three times, one right after another, she screamed out IA's name for the first time as that bright, fierce flame of pleasure swirled through her body reaching the point of release down between her legs and she nearly screamed again with how intense it felt for her but once it was burnt out she all but slumped against the bed again panting softly. IA, unlatching from Rin's clit, began to softly lick her clean and once it was finished Rin was trembling gently from the slight after affects of the pleasure and she held Rin tight leaning over picking up the hospital gown and Rin just slid her arms in the sleeves and curled up against IA. She leaned down kissing Rin softly who kissed her back immediately yet gently as she blushed fiercely.

"IA?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what comes after this. . . right?"

"I know what is to come after this trust me I know." IA says her cheeks darkening slightly with the knowledge of what was to happen.

"Can we do it tomorrow? My. . .I think my family's going out to see Len get an award orsomething at the school, he doesn't mind if I don't go, he was told about my asthma attack right?"

"Right."

"Then he'll understand if I don't go. But IA?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sleep with me?"

"But of course." IA says smiling and closed her eyes, her forehead resting softly against Rin's and they drifted off to sleep, even if the anticipation curled inside of them faintly. But as they slept, soft gentle smiles curved over both their lips as they dreamed deeply yet peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well Rin I think your pretty healthy and stable enough to go home." The doctor says and Rin smiled widely.

"Really? I can go home?" Rin says her blue eyes twinkling softly and the doctor couldn't help chuckling at her expression, she reminded him so intently of his own daughter at home.

"Yes your father is coming to pick you and IA up." He says turning to leave but Rin felt a heat forming slightly.

"W-Wait! How do you know the name of my girlfriend?" Rin asks her eyes narrowing a bit but the doctor kept his back to her.

"I know her name because late last night the nurses told me you were screaming the girls name to the heavens and she was the only girl in here.

"A-Ah." Rin stammars hat heat pooling right in her cheeks turning them to a dark, vivid red.

"Yes. Well your father will be here in twenty minutes possibly." The doctor says once more before walking out shutting the door softly.

Rin sat there her face a burning fire ball as she shifted gently in her seat and sighed soft once as she laid down lightly. She closed her eyes, her mind flashing to last night when she realized something so crucial she literally sat up fast. She didn't do the same to IA! She didn't give any pleasure back! She fell back against the bed her back thumping softly against the matress feeling bad. She felt as though she should have given some pleasure to IA instead of being gready last night and taking all the pleasure IA could ever truly give her at that time, she wanted to give IA herself the same exact pleasure she felt last night. She rubbed her hands over her face slightly and sighed gently into her hands, just trying her best not to think in the slightest bit.

She looked up at the ceiling wondering where IA was and she rested her hands on her stomach as her brows pulled together tightly. She hated feeling this way and wanted the feeling to truly go away, she wanted to feel happy about taking another step last night but she couldn't help feeling bad for not giving IA anything in return. She couldn't get it out of her head, she brushed her bangs out of her face and stretched out slightly, she felt so light, so carefree and she wanted IA to feel this way too. Just as she was thinking of going to find her the door opened and IA walked in smiling brightly at her and shut the door walking over sitting on the bed next to her, her clothes were slightly wrinkled from sleeping in them and she reached a hand out and cupped Rin's cheek in her hand gently.

"How are you?" She asks her blue eyes meeting Rin's gently and stroked her cheek softly.

"I'm okay, the doctor thinks I'm stable enough to go home." Rin says a bit haltingly as her face seemed to heat up slowly again.

"I'm hearing a "but" in that sentence." IA says raising her brow softly.

"The doctor says that the nurses heard us-well me-late last night." Rin says her face a deep red.

"Tsk tsk, I told you to be quiet didn't I?" IA says raising her brow even as she grinned gently.

"It was a bit hard to be quiet when your doin that kinda thing to me!" Rin replies narrowing her eyes even as her blush got worse.

"Psh you know you enjoyed it!" She says back grinning and it caused that blush on Rin's face to worsen in the worst way.

"IA!" She says in a slight whining tone but was stopped from saying more when IA kissed Rin deeply. Rin kissed her back pulling her closer just as someone knocked on her door and they pulled away from one another.

"Hey girls." Her dad says smiling and he jingles his keys gently. "Ready to go? Rin I brought you some clothes, so you don't have to stay in that gown." He says handing her a small bag and she smiles gratefully.

"Thank's Papa. I'll get dressed and be out in a minute." Rin says smiling brightly.

"Alright I'll be just outside the door." He says and when he leaves Rin breathes out a sigh when IA's mouth covers hers quickly. Rin kisses her back deeply and Rin drops the bag or well it more slipped than fell and she slid her arms around IA pulling her very close and she snuck her hand down between her thighs and IA gasped softly in surprise.

"Rin what are you doing?"

"I want to make you feel just as good as I did last night."

"Rin not now though! Wait til we get home at least!"

"I wanna talk to you about that, why were you there, at the house, when I came home with bags?"

"I want to. . . live there for a while with ONE. Your parents okayed it and everything but is it okay if I were to room with you?" IA asks not wanting a long discussion but Rin just simply smiled widely.

"I wouldn't mind that at all! I mean straight down to it, we ARE lovers aren't we?"

"Yes we are, we're lovers, sweethearts, girlfriends, you name it and we are it." Rin says smiling.

"I'm happy Rin. And maybe we can. . . be able to things more easily."

"Oh really?" Rin says raising a brow her voice nearly turning into a purr.

"Yes really! Now get dressed ya weirdo!"

"Yes ma'am!" Rin replies with a fake seriousness before they broke down in laughter. Rin pulled on her black strapless bra, her panties and followed it with her long yellow sleeved sweater and soft blue jeans, slid her shoes on and smiled when IA walked over to her and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yes I am. Hey IA?"

"Yeah Rin?"

"Do you think maybe tonight. . . I know its alot asking for all those two new steps in the past two days but do you think that tonight we could. . . you know. . .go all the way?"

"Rin are. . are you sure you want to go that far in just three days practically?"

"IA I know I want you, I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life, so yes I am one hundred percent sure I want to go all the way with you IA, more than anything its what I want. I don't about you but we've been pretty good together so far and you know how good we've been together."

"Rin I know your possibly going to hate me for saying this but. . . can we give our relationship another month? Just until Novemeber?" IA asks her blue eyes holding a soft begging look and Rin didn't feel the slightest bit anger nor was she even irritated but instead a soft smile curved over her lips and she leaned up kissing IA gently and used her free hand to stroke her cheek gently.

"I understand month, at any time, we'll go all the way. Until then next week I expect you to go trick or treating with me!" Rin says smiling widely as she looked into IA's eyes expecting rejection, expecting IA to say they were to old for it but she just laughed out loudly.

"Alright we'll go trick or treating together. We should get our costumes together then."

"We can do it today!" Rin says excitedly as her blue eyes sparkle and it makes IA laugh again. "Come on! Papa will take us!"

"Fine lets go ask him and see if we can go today." IA says smiling her eyes sparkling softly with Rin's and they walked to the door pulling it open grinning to themselves and walked right towards Rin's father, both of them planning how they would ask her father and what they were going to dare each other to wear next week.

* * *

 _ **Hey people! I'm sorry that this chapter consisted mostly of dialogue only, I'm sorry if some people are upset with that! I just thought "Hey lets do some dialogue!" but this is it. Its dialogue but I just felt that Rin and IA would need to talk heavily at some point ya know? So at least please enjoy this chapter! I might be sleeping by the time this is updated so I hope it is very okay with everyone!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey people! I know Halloween isn't for another whole two months but I'm already in the Halloween-y mood! And yes I said Halloween-y XD. I'm too excited for it I wanted to just do one chapter dedicated to Halloween for now since I'm too excited to wait until its actually October hahaha.**_

* * *

A half an hour later IA and Rin were at an actual costume store, willing to be real costumes instead of coming up with their own ideas, but it was still fun all the same. Rin walked up and down the isles and nothing screamed out "IA!" at her and she pouted gently up until she saw one outfit that truly caught her eye and it was something she believed IA would very much like. It looked like a dress and she knew it was but it looked kinda like a priestess outfit like in the animes she had watched, it had long silky white billowing sleeves that would reach the middle of IA's middle finger, it only had a skirt which would go up to her knees, there a belt that was made out of silk or satin, Rin didn't know which, and she smiled knowing IA was going to like it, it even came with matching boots too which were pretty cute but it was the pink and black colors that stood out to Rin and she knew it was absolutely perfect for IA.

She smiled running off in the direction IA took and smiled a bit more keeping the costume behind her back. IA looked through the costumes pulling each one out but her mind was slowly drifting back to her family over and over again. Rin didn't know how sick and twisted her step father was, didn't know how messed up her mother was, she didn't want to tell Rin, she wanted to start over but she knew she would need to exlpain herself as to why she and her sister were just staying there, they truly needed to know wh they can no longer stay in that house stood in place her mind somewhere else when suddenly her eyes narrowed in on something bright yellow and she picked it up.

It was a little cat costume, it was yellow to which Rin would look good in, their was cute cat ears and the outfit itself looked a little sexy but appropriate all the same, there was tight that were a soft, almost candle flame yellow, a deep golden skirt that would rest just near the top of her thighs if anything it'd be a touch or to longer than that, there was an off the shoulder shirt that was a yellow that was a touch lighter than the golden skirt but it all matched so beautifully, IA believed Rin would be so amazing in. She smiled holding it behind her back just as Rin came running up to her and she smiles as she holds the outfit tight in her hands keeping it hidden from Rin's line of sight, but she probably wouldn't have noticed, she looked so amazing and bouncy and happy at that moment IA felt like giggling just a little bit. Rin leaned in kissing her cheek making her blush gently and she immediately kissed her cheek back in response, softly and sweetly, which made Rin giggle gently.

"IA I found a costume for you!" Rin says proudly pulling the costume out from behind her back and IA immediately loved it.

"Thank you Rin! I found you something to." IA says smiling widely, even as guilt prickle inside her and she knew she would have to get it out in the open soon about why she and ONE were suddenly living with her. She pulled the cute cat costume out from behind her back, much as Rin had done and she saw a pure happiness wash over Rin's face that was so strong, she couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Oh my god! IA! Its so cute I love it! We should try them on." Rin says her voice holding a sweet tone and they grabbed the costumes from one another and walked to the dressing rooms.

IA smiled gently as she shedded out of her clothes and held the costume in her hands looking at the silky fabric and she smiled a bit more when she stepped into the dress. It fit her so beautifully, it made her chest stand out yes, but the dress was so soft against her skin and she loved sleeves reached the tips of her middle fingers and the skirt rested at her knee length, the dress was black and pink, utterly beautiful, and she had slid the black cute, one could use chic as how they were or so she thought they were chic in a way, and smiled at how they fit her perfectly. The outfit just fit like a glove, loose in some places, tight in others that hugged her snuggly, she loved it and she was happy Rin picked it out for her.

She stepped out of the room and she realized that Rin had just stepped out of her changing stall also and a soft blush spread across her face as she looked at Rin, even though it wasn't supposed to look erotic, it kind of was to was wearing the outfit which had fit her pretty well or so she thought, the skirt dnaced dangerously at the near top of her thighs, the off the shoulder shirt however, hugged her tight so it looked snugged but Rin was grinnning even as a blush formed from the intent stareIA was giving her, she also had the cat ears place perfectly on her head and because her hair was so long and thick, it hid the headband so it looked like she had real ears and the tail was a brilliant yellow, her tights were a pretty deep gold with glitter in it but not the kind that rubbed of, she had on about one inch tiny heals that were a brilliant gold color. In short, Rin was probably the cutest and possibly sexiest IA had ever seen and a giggle erupted from Rin's lips as she smiled brightly.

"Your staring at me is making me blush IA. What do you think of it?" Rin says moving in a circle her hands placed on her hips. Normally it'd be slutty on girls but for them, it both looked sexy yet decent, which was indeed amazing.

"It looks amazing on you Rin." IA says her voice cracking just a tiny bit for some strange reason even as she blushed slightly looking at Rin.

"Well yours does look pretty amazing on you too." Rin says smiling and walked closer to her, she slid her arms around IA's waist gently and IA smiled moving her arms around Rin, her hands resting on the middle of her back gently, as her forehead touched Rin's. She felt so blissful, just standing within Rin's arms, there was desire yes, but it didn't form strongly as it did, it stayed dormant, she felt to much bliss and happiness being with Rin just as they are.

"I'm glad you think so since you are the one that picked it out." IA says chuckling gently as she kisses Rin's cheek softly. They were going to start taking it a bit slower, even if Rin or her didn't want too it needed to be done for if they just jumped right into it it would be too fast for IA to really comprehend it.

"I know, it just screamed you so I knew you'd love it, come on lets go get dressed, buy these, then go home and maybe lay in bed with me?" Rin asks hopefully her eyes holding a sweet look to them and it made IA's heart all but melt. She couldn't even begin expressing how much she loved the hyper active blonde. She smiled gently leaning down locking her lips with Rin's and kissed her softly and slowlyher arms tightening around her. When she pulled away Rin smiled widely.

"I would absolutely love to lay in bed with you." IA says smiling and turned to their stalls walking in and got out of the costumes which took a little while but eventually got back in their clothes and walked out holding the costumes in their arms. They walked up front where Rin's father stood waiting and he smiled when he saw them come into his line of sight.

"Hey girls! I see you got costumes picked out?" He asks raising a dark brow and the girls grin nodding.

"Yeah Papa their really nice! I'm happy you take us today. Thank you Papa!"

"You are welcome Rin. Oh yeah by the way your mother called, I guess your aunt is coming with Rui and Rei this weekend." He says as he pulls his wallet out. They say their thanks and walked out the front doors. **_((A/N: I know the Kagene twins are just shadows of Rin and Len but for this story I'm just making them cousins just because I wanted to work the Kagene twins and even the Haine twins which is another version of Len and Rin!))_**

"Aww really?" Rin say pouting softly and IA gave her a curious look and she realized she never told IA ever that she had cousins.

"Yes really. They won't be staying in the house with us, but they'll be over frequently for the next week. I think Rui said something about wanting to see you again Rin, she misses you."

"But Rui is scary when she's mad!" Rin protested her blue eyes wide.

"Come on Rin, you and Rui used to be best friends when you were ten, there's no difference now!"

"Yes there is Papa! You just said it! Me and her USED to be best friends! We haven't seen each other for eight years!"

"It won't be that bad, plus you can introduce IA to your aunt, if there's trouble however she'll be gone, whether she's your mother sister or not I don't like homophobic people." Her father says as they walked out to the car.

"Fine." Rin sighs out as she climbs in the front seat, IA sitting right behind her and she still felt IA's curiosity.

"Rin I never knew you had cousins." She says her voice sounding very confused. Rin sighed again.

"Their cousins yes, Rui and Rei are our cousins, we call them shadows, because they just look like another version of me and Len, then there's our other cousin, she's got a twin too just like me,Len and Rui and Rei her names Lin Haine and her brother's name is Ren Haine, strange I know! She seems depressed at times but still she's very shy, Ren just get's angry if someone messes with her in any way shape or form. Their good cousins, we just haven't gotten to know each other well."

"I would love to meet them. Its only Rui and Rei who's coming this time right?"

"Yes, Lin and Ren come next time."

"Then I can't wait to meet them! Even if their supposed to be just "shadows" of you and Len it doesn't matter to me, cousins are cousins, I wish I had some, your so lucky Rin!"

"IA, cousins can drive you crazy sometimes, Rui and Rei are so protective of each other its not even funny!"

"But aren't you and Len protective of each other though?"

"Yes but not to the point its so thick you can barely go near one or the other alone! Rei even protects Rui from me when I go up to her and we're by ourselves!"

"Still, I will meet her, trust me I can probably get me you and her alone, don't you believe in my powers of sweetness?" IA says jokingly as they pull up to the house and Rin just grins widely.

"Your too sweet!" She says laughing out loudly, her face all but lighting up as the tension of mentioning the Kagene's all but melt away. \

When IA didn't laugh back was when she turned back around her laughter dying down herself and she looked at IA's face. It was so pale it reminded her of snow, her eyes wide and her eyes were dark with fear, she was also trembling like a leaf which was strange. Just as she opened her mouth to talk to IA she heard her father speaking to someone and she turned her head to see another man. He was tall, could be described as lanky almost, he had very dark hair, darker than her own father's hair, he had bright intelligent green eyes and pale skin but there was something about him. . . something he had underneath the polite smile and charm it. . . just made her skin absolutely crawl and when his eyes met hers she dropped hers down a bad chill running through her body when IA got out of the car, her bag held tight in her hand and she saw ONE peek out the window and IA's determination hardened her.

She was going to protect her sister no matter the cost. She felt Rin's confusion as she scrambled out of the car but she couldn't look at Rin right then, her resolve would die and her fear would pulsate and rush through her like it wanted too. IA walked up to the front door and stopped just some spaces away from the tall dark haired man and her blue eyes met his hard green knew the words she was going to say would change everything but it didn't stop her from saying it, she tightened her jaw once, threw her shoulders back and lifted her head like a princess would almost and her eyes hardened to the point they reminded Rin of dark hard crystals. Then IA opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello Father."


	12. Chapter 12

IA stood there silently as her eyes continued meeting those hard,cold green ones and she felt like flinching away but she knew he'd enjoy it too much. Her step father all but sickened her, he was disgusting and she knew exactly why he had come here. He was looking for her and ONE, he was going to take them home and that was the last thing she would ever allow. She was not going home and she was not going to let ONE even step foot in that house ever again. She glared at her step father wordlessly as Rin stood at her side but it was when she saw his eyes flicker over to Rin, look her up and down was when she snapped on her self control and did the one thing she had been dying to do for so many years. She flew herself forward, fist out and she cracked him right in the face, putting as much force behind her punch as she could and he stumbled back, blood gushing down his face and she faintly heard Rin's father asking if he was okay but it was Rin's silence that spoke volumes.

She knew she had to tell her know, she had to know, she had to understand why she could stand to be in even the same space as her step father. She let out a shaky breath as Rin grabbed her hand and IA turned her head to look over her shoulder her eyes meeting Rin's evenly and the serious look that rested in Rin's eyes made her want to look down as the conversation between her step father and Rin's father started and he kept asking if he was alright and IA's hands clenced into fists, her hand squeezing Rin's tight when Rin yanked her inside the house running straight to her room when IA began to feel like she wanted to climb out of her skin, she wanted to scrub and claw at her skin until she felt clean but she knew she wouldn't, she felt dirty just being underneath his stare. Rin pulled IA into her room and IA let out a soft breath as the bag dropped from her hand and she felt such disgust in her body it was nearly overwhelming but she began to feel another feeling building up inside her.

Though she promised they wouldn't do more just that moment, she wanted Rin's touch, wanted herh ands against her skin, wanted Rin's weet soft touch to remove every burning and disgusted feeling, she knew what the feeling was. It was like desire keen enough to the point of utter pain and desperation even as tears welled in her eyes. She needed to tell Rin but she didn't know if she could, not with this feeling. Besides things could change. Rin wouldn't want to be with her or touch her ever again. She felt Rin's hand rest on her shoulder and she let go of her small little barrier she had forged to keep her emotions in check and all but pinned Rin up against her bedroom door and kissed her deeply. Rin was surprised at the sudden change in IA, even though she wanted IA deeply, she knew they should start taking it slow starting today, it had been so light and cheery when they were shopping, so what happened? She kissed IA back, matching her ferocity with her own and she pulled back a bit which caused IA to trail kisses against her jaw line and down to her neck softly and she trembled gently as her eyes fluttered shut but she knew she needed to talk to IA about what had happened out side, she just needed to get herself together.

"I-IA. We need t-to talk!" Rin stammers out but sounded very breathless which she had not really wanted but she was weak against IA's kisses and touch, she always was.

"I don't want to talk Rin." IA murmurs against her skin and she very slowly, yet deliberately slid her hand past Rin's hip and locked the door as she suckled soft against Rin's collar bone, holding her shirt out of the way.

"Please IA, we need to." Rin repeats breathlessly as she began blushing.

"Please Rin, don't make me talk, I want to touch you, I want you to touch me." IA replies, her breath tickling Rin's skin softly and it made the blonde shiver delicately.

"IA. . . please. . . talk first, and I promise, I swear, I'll touch you and you can touch me all you want, I just want to talk first." Rin mumbles slightly, even as her mind began to slowly blank out with nothing but her own desires and wants at that moment.

"Don't make me talk abput it, its the last thing I want to talk about." IA says gently nipping her collar bone a couple times making Rin shiver again.

"W-Why not talk about it now then, after its said, we can make each other feel good, and be happy, okay?" Rin replies gently as she attempts to make eye contact with IA and she went still making Rin worry.

"Rin. . . do you really want to know? I've been wanting to talk to you about it but then we started dating and I was too scared to tell you. I'm scared you wouldn't love me or want to touch me anymore."

"IA, that would never happpen, I'm always gonna love you. Please tell me." Rin smiles softly, saying the words with complete confidence and IA pulled away which made almost everything inside Rin screech at the lack of warmth that seemed to always seemed to roll off of IA.

"Come sit with me Rin." IA says her eyes seemed darker, almost tired.

"Alright." Rin replies nodding softly and walked over sitting down, the bed creaking just a tiny bit.

"I. . . I don't know how to say it but. . Rin, the reason why me and ONE actually ended up here was that we needed to run away from our step father. For a long time, since I was thirteen and you moved away, my step father tried to get me to do "things" to him all the time and he managed to do something's to me too, it wasn't so huge and bad, but it did traumatize me, he's been trying to do those "things" to ONE and it was too much to me, so I knew I absolutely needed to get ONE out of that damn house. I had her pack her clothes and I packed my own clothes, we climbed out the window and came here but. . . I can't stand my step- father. He sickens me so much, he makes me feel dirty just with him staring at me, that's why I had ended up punching him in the face, because he had looked at you the way he looks at me or ONE and I don't want him looking at you. But he's just. . . so disgusting, we tried telling our mother he had done things to me and molested ONE but she wouldn't believe us and we just reached out breaking point which is why we left yesterday. I can't stand being around that man and now he's probably going to tell me and ONE to go back home, but I don't want to go, I don't want ONE to go back to that house and be alone, I want her here, not there but I don't know what can be done. I'm sorry Rin I should have told you but like I said I didn't want you to stop loving me or stop touching me or stop letting me touch you like we have been, I know I should've told you soon, much sooner, but I just couldn't I was also just afraid you wouldn't believe me." IA says looking down her voice sounding loud yet rushed and before she knew it, Rin's hand lifted and cupped her cheek gently and her eyes widen just a bit as her eyes met Rin's and Rin smiled softly at IA.

"Why would I ever stop loving you? Its impossible for me too IA. I could never stop touching you either, I love it when you touch me too, and I will always believe you. Besides this isn't something anyone would make up, I know its real and it happened IA. I'll have my father send your step father away okay?" Rin asks smiling gently as she strokes IA cheek softly.

"Okay." IA replies nodding softly and Rin stood up walking to the door, unlocked it and walked out.

IA flopped back on the bed staring up at the ceiling, her arms resting high up above her head and her hair fanned out around her in long, silky osft light blonde strands when the door creaked a bit and she didn't bother looking at the person coming in. She knew it was ONE. She listened to the light padding of ONE's feet and she climbed on the bed next to stroked her hair softly and when she turned her head a bit she jolted a tiny bit. ONE's eyes were blue! She opened her mouth to speak but ONE just shook her head and held up a contact len's carrier and IA's eyes widened as she looked at her sister. Without those "contacts" the girls looked almost exactly alike but IA just smiled softly as she kissed the top of ONE's head gently and she slid her arms around her hugging her tight and ONE nuzzled her neck softly. She loved ONE so much, she sighed out hugging her even tighter when she heard the soft thudding of feet coming down the hall and she sat up, ONE's head falling into her lap and she smiled gently. Rin walked in, looking slightly pale and smiled gently at the girls.

"I think this is my cue to leave. I'll go talk to Rin's Mama and Papa about. . . you know." ONE says standing up fixing her black and orange skirt and straightened out her orange shirt gently turning and walked out of Rin's room.

"He's gone. My dad made him leave." Rin says as she shuts the door locking it like before and walks over flopping onto the bed next to IA and looked up at the ceiling with her. "You okay?"

"I don't know. I mean I should feel better I got it off my chest right?"

"Right."

"But it just doesn't feel good that I said it, I hate this feeling but. . . I'm happy your with me." IA says turning her head looking at Rin and Rin looked back at her.

"I'm happy too just being near you. By the way, since when were ONE's eyes blue?"

"I don't know, I guess she's been wearing contacts I guess." IA says shrugging softly and it made Rin laugh loudly. IA began laughing with her loudly, her shoulders shaking softly with the laughter.

"IA?" Rin says sighing out gently as she stopped laughing slowly reaching a hand out grabbing IA's and IA smiled gently intertwining their fingers together.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Rin. I'm happiest when I'm with you." IA says blushing self consciously at her words but when Rin smiled lightly at the words, she smiled right back.

"IA, we're going to be together forever right?"

"Yes. There's no doubt about it, I want to be with you forever, as long as we live."

"That means marriage you know that right?" Rin says raising a brow and it made IA chuckle.

"Well we are only eighteen years old." She replies chuckling softly.

"No I mean. . . well, I'd like to marry you IA. We're eighteen, we're legal and of age to get married right?" Rin says sitting up, her blue eyes intense for once and IA sat up with her.

"Right."

"Then when, we decide to go all the way, I'm not gonna lie I want to be married first IA."

"I know Rin."

"Do you think. . . We'd even be able to get married however? Like support wise?"

"I think so. But Rin, some people don't jump into marriage so soon in a relationship, we've only been dating about two weeks!"

"So what? I love you and you love me, we're old enough for marriage, so why not get married? We know we get along beautifully with one another too!"

"But Rin. . . So many people would disapproave of getting married so soon."

"Well then how about a promise ring?" Rin asks her brows pulled tightly together as her eyes met IA's steadily.

"Promise ring?"

"Yes a promise ring. Its kind of like an engagement ring but not so like, serious, a promise ring can have many meanings in a way but if we get promise rings it'll be a promise between us that soon enough we'll get married one day. Would you like to have a promise ring?" Rin asks again tilting her head softly even as a faint smile curved over her lips.

"I would love too." IA says smiling gently and she leaned forward kissing Rin softly who returned the kiss immediately. Rin pulled back a bit stroking IA's cheek softly.

"We'll get the rings tomorrow or sometime soon okay? And it won't matter what other's may or may not think, a promise ring for the both of us is perfect. Yes it'll seem fast to so many people but I don't care, to have a promise ring with you is better than nothing."

"I know what you mean Rin. Even if it seems so fast to others it shouldn't matter to us right? If so then lets do it."

"I'm happy IA, you've made me so happy."

"And you've made me happy to Rin." IA replies smiling softly.

Rin smiled back gently as she squeezed IA's hand softly and she moved very close to her so their thighs, sides and shoulders touched softly and she tilted her head to rest it on IA's shoulder. Even without the tv on Rin knew she could sit there forever with IA and not feel like moving or seeing another person every again. She threw her other around the front of IA pulled her back on the bed with a cry but it just made Rin laugh gently as she snuggled into IA tucking her head under IA's chin softly as she shut her eyes. IA lifted her hand and began to play and stroke Rin's long, golden blonde hair softly, letting the hair slip through her fingers like golden water, it was so silky and soft. She hugged IA tight even as she yawned loudly. Rin smiled softly as she relaxed against IA, her heart felt like it was singing with joy at being so close to her right then, she nuzzled her gently kissing her neck softly, smiling a tiny bit more as she relaxed. She hoped that oncethey were ready, their marriage would be just like this, long days and snuggling, kisses and nothing but the love flowing back and forth between them. Rin felt euphoric at that moment, even as she dozed off, she knew she could be completely happy so long as IA was there. 


	13. Chapter 13

Rin stood in front of her mirror adjusting and preening the costume like a nervous girl would but she did it just to make it seem better in a way, she didn't know it was juts a girl thing and she placed the cat hears on her head and used her hair to block out the headband and smiled brightly. She had on yellow eye shadow that was very soft and light pink lipstick, she put on a necklace with a cat pendant on it that IA had gotten her last week and she always wore it. They hadn't been able to get their promise rings sadly, her mother believed that was too fast and refused to give her the money to get the rings and so IA just settled for buying Rin the cat necklace and she had bought IA a cute little butterfly necklace that she always wore now instead of her chokers and whatnot. She smiled happily spinning a circle and placed her hands on her hips, striking what she hoped was a sexy pose as she grinned at her reflection. She looked over as IA walked into the room and she truly was beautiful in her outfit, it was soft, billowy and perfect on her and she smiled brightly.

"You look beautiful IA." She says smiling a bit more looking at her and IA blushed softly.

"You do too Rin, you're very very cute and beautiful." IA replies her cheeks were a soft red as she smiled widely.

"Psh, come here, I'll prove how your much more beautiful." Rin says chuckling gently at how IA's blush deepened but she felt her own fierce blush forming and spreading across her cheeks.

"Fine." IA says rolling her eyes playfully as she walked over and stood next to Rin in the mirror, she stared at their reflections, she blinked gently. They were well matched, they brought out different qualities both physcially and emotionally when Rin smiled gently.

"See, the colors make your hair seem whiter and your eyes much bigger, almost bluer in a way, your skin looks almost translucent and. . . "Rin trails off feeling slightly mesmerized by her own description when IA smiled leaning forward kissing Rin deeply which she returned quickly when her door slammed open and they jumped apart to see Rui standing in the door way. She was wearing her usual elf pointed head phones, her black hair was messed up slightly and just faintly brushing her shoulders, her gold eyes were bright and a soft smile curved over her lips. Rui was beautiful, that much was clear and Rin felt instantly jealous of her cousin.

"Rui! Can't you knock?!" Rin nearly snaps and Rui's eyes widened and her eyes glistened with what looked like unshed tears making her gold eyes shine brightly and RIn sighed. "I'm sorry Rui I just-"

"No! You've been mean to me the entire time I've been here Rin! I know your dating HER and I know she's the reason why you suddenly hate me!" Rui explodes out screaming the words and Rin's eyes widened, feeling slightly afraid of Rui right then. "Your such a big jerk! Why did you have to be so mean to me?! I thought were were friends! I thought this was going to be a fun thing! I thought everything was going to be what it used to be like! But its not and I'm not even happy here! You are so mean Rin Kagamine!" Rui screeches her tears welling making them slide down and she felt her heart clench.

"Rui I'm so-"

"Don't say it! Do not say your sorry!" Rui snaps her golden eyes seemed to hold flames with her anger and she glared at Rin.

"I am Rui! I really am! I'm very very sorry!"

"Rin, you've been so mean to me, why should I forgive you?"

"You should forgive me because for one, we're cousins and two because I truly am, deeply sorry Rui." Rin says her blue eyes holding a slight begging look as her eyes met with her cousins watery ones. Rui sighed then her smile, naturally, flipped into place and Rin smiled hesitantly back, it was the thing abotu Rui Rin never understood that her, that Rui could go from scary angry to happy in a moments notice.

"Fine then, I accept your apology Rin. I'm gonna go get dressed and we can go out then okay?" Rui asks her head tilting a bit and when the two of them nodded Rui turned and ran out of the room shutting the door.

"IA?" Rin asks softly looking down and IA looked at her tilting her head a bit.

"What is it Rin?"

"I want to. . . go all the way tonight." She says softly as she clenches her hands tightly together as her cheeks turned to a dark red.

"You do?"

"I do IA, very much so. I love Halloween and everything, not saying I want to go all the way just because its Halloween, but I really want to go all the way, to know I belong to you fully and completely. I want to do it tonight, after we go trick or treating, my aunt's throwing some party at her house, I can get us both out of it." Rin says quickly her face blushed a deep dark red.

"Rin. . . .are you sure you want to doo this tonight? I mean we talked about it being next month but. . . if it's truly what you want tonight we'll go all the way."

"No IA, I want to know you want this too, not because I want it." Rin says as IA grabbed both her hands and their fingers intertwined together moving closer to one another their hands resting in between both of them.

"I do want it Rin. Very much so, I just don't want to rush anything." IA says squeezing Rin's hands softly.

"I know but truly IA, its what I want. I want tonight to be special with you, something I'll never forget in a million years." Rin says her eyes meeting and holding IA's and IA leaned down kissing Rin gently and her heart jumped gently. Rin felt like she was being pumped with anticipation and a slight happiness that continued to pour into her as she blushed and IA broke the kis gently.

"Then tonight, will be all the way." IA syas smiling softly.

"But. . . how are we gonna do it? I mean two girls can't do it as easily as a guy and girl can." Rin says furrowing her brow softly and IA chuckled gently at her expression.

"Well Rin there is such thing as a strap on." IA says lowly as if to be quiet and Rin's eyes widen a touch blushing darker.

"O-Oh!" Rin says blushing deeply and it made IA laugh out loudly at her expression. It was just too cute and she couldn't help laughing about it.

"Your so cute Rin!" IA says chuckling out loudly as she rested her forehead against Rin's softly.

"I'm not that cute!"

"To me you are very, incredibly adorable and cute to me."

"Psh!" Rin says then grinned up at IA who grinned right back at her as she leaned in kissing her cheek soft and a soft knock sounded on the door and they both stepped back yet kept one hand locked together tightly and the door pushed open Rui in a cute little black ballerina outfit.

"Lets go!" She exclaims smiling bright.

"Alright." Rin says grabbing a pillow case and grabbed IA one before walking to the door with IA smiling at her walked downstairs, called good bye before ducking out the door before Rei could run up to Rui and they were down the street walking slowly. "I want to start by going left and then slowly make our way back home."

"That sounds good to me." Rui says nodding and they all began to walk to the left of the street smiling to themselves even as Rin and IA held their hands together tight.

Two Hours Later _**((A/N: I just didn't wanna fill it full of stuff like going house to house and such, plus I was extremely tired and couldn't think of much to write for the trick or treating part Dx.))**_

They three of them walked at a slow pace, their feet aching but their bags were all but filled to the brim. Rin smiled almost happily to herself as they walked, they reached the house in no time and Rin grabbed IA's hand and bolted right upstairs to her room telling IA that maybe she should start getting ready for tonight even if the words made her blush like an idiot and she let out a breath as she closed the door and she stood out in the hall way, strands of her blonde hair falling into her face as her heart raced in her chest with so much nerves and her stomach clenched tight with those nerves and she took a deep large breath as she closed her eyes once resting her forehead against the door lightly once before standing up right and turned to walk down the hall when she crashed right into Rei and she gasped loudly her eyes widening. Rei didn't say anything, he just stood her up right, rubbed the top of her head gently like he used to when they were little then walked down the hall to Len's and she looked over her shoulder at him before shaking her head, hoping her excitedness would make her look pale or something, she ran downstairs quickly, her feet thudding on the stairs and she took a couple normal deep breathes and walked into the den where her mother, father and Aunt sat. Her mother and her aunt were supposed to be twins but they didn't really look it, even though she and her aunt shared the same hair color, her aunts was pitch black while her mothers was a fierce golden blond with streaks of gray running through it now, her aunt possessed the bright golden eyes her cousins had while her mother had deep blue eyes. They were supposed to be twins yet looked nothing alike strange as that was. Her aunt looked up then smiled brightly at Rin.

"Rin! Sweetheart I love your costume its very cute!" She says smiling and Rin forces a smile back at her.

"Mama? Can I stay home tonight?"

"But why? You always look forward to the party!" Her mother says her brows pulling together tightly as she frowned a bit.

"I just don't feel good and I'm tired from trick or treating. Auntie can we possibly have another party tomorrow before you guys leave this weekend?"

"Of course, anything for you Rin!"

"Alright, should I go get Rui,Rei and Len?"

"Yes please."

Rin nods turning and she walked to the hallway feeling their concern rolling off in waves even as she reached the stairs. She ran up them quickly and went down the hall, shoving the door open to see Rui, Rei and Len sitting around talking and she sighed out softly. She knew they all got along greatly but she felt so left out at that moment but she shook her hea and looked up at them, meeting their eyes one at a time confidently. She hated feeling like she was ordering them around but it needed to be said even if she didn't want too, she blew out a breath to knock one of the strands of hair out of her eyes.

"You guys, my mom and yours say you should get down stairs so you can all go to the party." Rin says placing her hands on her hips even as she offered a small smile.

"We'll come down now then." Rei says, his voice made her smile, it was a little deeper than Len's but still the fact he was talking always made her smile. They followed her downstairs and they all gathered at the door when Rin's mother kissed her on the forehead.

"I hope you feel better sweetie. We'll be home soon." She says as they turned and walked out the door.

Rin let out and sucked in large, gulping breathes to calm her racing her and nerves down as she turned walking upstairs and when she reached her bedroom she paused before shoving the door open to see IA sitting on the bed. IA had unlaced the small thread that binded the clothes together right at her neck line and they were open a good section of her chest showed and she could plainly see the curves of IA's breasts and she blushed furiously as her eyes met IA's. Once they met hers, she couldn't look away, she was being sucked into IA's eyes and she felt her heart racing in her chest even as the feeling should have made her shake, it made her feel confident. She shut her door without once breaking eye contact with IA, she loved those blue eyes and she felt she could stare into them all the time, forever. She began walking across the room and sat next to IA without a word and she leaned forward kissing her deeply as her eyes slid shut. IA gently pushed her back onto the bed as she continued kissing Rin deeply yet slowly, even as her heart raced at the contact and she blushed darkly. Her hands trailed up Rin's sides gently pushing her shirt up with her hands and Rin took it off, following it with her bra and shivered once the cool air hit her skin and she blushed darkly looking up at IA her eyes a dark, deep shade of blue and she pulled IA closer to her when IA pressed her lips to Rin's ear, doing her best not to touch Rin in any way which began to make Rin a little crazy when her words froze her bu warmed her at the same time.

"Are you ready Rin?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! I know this is gonna be kinda sad to some people but. . . this is the last chapter of Do You Love Me? because I figured what better what to end a story with the final thing some people have wanted? I decided to make this chapter be the final, biggest step between Rin and IA. I think I might make a small short story thing describing the wedding! But for now I hope almost everyone enjoys this last chapter. I'm so so so happy many people loved or liked this fanfiction, I'm sorry is ending but I gave it a good end, I know questions will go unanswered about IA's step father and family life well maybe I can put in what happened to them in that little short story about the wedding and such, but I do hope everyone loves this last chapter, maybe I'll make a sequel who knows! ^^ Even writing the last chapter is actually making ME feel kinda sad! Oh well, enough of my babbling, I hope this fanfiction has been good to read, and not gonna lie I love all the comments received for this! I love everyone even if I don't know you well but still! Okay NOW I'm done babbling hahaha! Enjoy! c:**_

* * *

"Are you ready?" IA repeats gently all but snapping Rin from her thoughts and she smiled up at IA her face a deep red.

"I'm ready IA." Rin replies smiling gently as IA gmiled back softly leaning down kissing her deeply.

Rin closed her eyes slidding her arms up around IA's shoulder kissing her deeply yet slowly and fiercely, there was no limit with the kiss and when Rin's mouth opened IA took advantage and their tongues met, twisted, triled and fought against one anothers as their cheeks flushed a deep dark crimson red. Rin's breathing picked up a little speed as the kiss continued and her body began to tremble faintly as if it held a mind of its own, it was strange but she felt so alive more than anything and she sighed quietly with happiness into the kiss even if her heart was beginning to thud hard against her chest and her arms tightened their hold on IA. The searing kiss continued before Rin's lungs screamed for air and she broke it gulping in a large breath and continued to take deep breathes as IA kissed along her jaw line and lower to her neck suckling the flesh softly yet hard enough leaving red marks that would form into little bruises later on and moved down to Rin's collar bone. She bit down on it gently making Rin cry out simply because it had felt so deliciously good at that moment and she felt her heart racing in her chest hard as IA suckled on the same spot she had bitten down on and she shivered gently.

IA moved lower again and her mouth latched onto Rin's nipple sucking roughly on it and Rin moaned louder than before her hands burrowing into IA's long light hair and she arched her back as her heart raced and that now familiar tingle and throb began to start up between her thighs but it was more insense than ever before, more insistant and it made her more eager, as she let out a soft whimper and IA sucked harder making her moan then whimper quickly after it feeling IA's other hand come up and begin twirling her fingers Rin's neglected right nipple making the blonde suck in a harsh breath and her heart continued to pound away at her chest and she shivered when IA began to pull and tug gently on Rin's right nipple and she moaned loudly when IA began rolling her left nipple between her teeth and she felt like her body was becoming much to hot for her to handle.

She panted whimpering gently as IA continued her assault on her breasts until Rin was crying out loudly and whimpering to the point she felt she would lose her voice and she panted out thickly as IA licked, rubbed, bit and sucked on her breasts. The usual action shouldn't have made her so needy but it did and she felt like she would explode if IA didn't touch her right where she needed her too. Just as the thought crossed her mind IA, not moving her mouth a fraction of an inch from Rin's breast, pushed that skirt down off of Rin following it with her panties so she was bare neaked and slid her free hand down in between her thighs and Rin gasped at how cool her hand felt against her burning hot skin and she trembled faintly once. She cried out when IA began making slow yet large circles on her clit and she felt every cell in her body quivering and rushing down to the point between her legs as IA continued the motion. She moaned and groaned as IA kept the motions going but her fingers got faster and put more pressure on her clit as she moved them in circles and when she pinched it gently Rin cried out but it sounded more like a scream than anything else when it left her lips. Rin was so far gone by pleasure if you had tried to talk to her she wouldn't hear a single word you said, if you asked her what she saw she wouldn't be able too because she couldn't focus on a single thing, but if you had asked her what it felt like she could answer you in a million words but it still wouldn't put the pleasure to justice.

IA pinched her clit again and she panted loudly her body coiling and tensing, it felt like IA had been going on and doing this for a million years as she blushed furiously. Everything felt to hot to her, the sheets under her felt freezing cold to her but she knew it was only because she was so damn hot! She gasped and panted bucking her hips and writhing with pleasure every once in a while. She utterly lost it when IA slipped one finger deep into her and she screamed out IA's name loudly and clearly for the whole world to hear and she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, she felt as if her body was about to spontaneously combust at any moment, she felt IA moving her finger but when she hit one particular spot Rin froze as a whole new pleasure washed over her.

It was thicker, more potent and hell of a lot more stronger than anything that she had felt up until then, she yelped when IA added a second finger in and began hitting that spot over and over again making her cry out loudly repeatedly and moan uncontrollably as her hips arched to take her fingers in deeper and when IA worked a third finger in it felt like it was too tight and she whimpered. She wanted this she knew she did but the tight feeling didn't fade in the slightest but but she moaned when slowly all three of those fingers moved again hitting the spot perfectly. Rin couldn't take it anymore, she was trying to hold out, trying to hold it back, trying not to give in but when the sucking motion of IA's mouth and her pumping fingers it became to much and with a loud piercing scream Rin reached her climax so hard hse vision blacked out for a few seconds as her body jerked and trembled un controllably and she slumped against the bed and IA pulled her fingers out of her, she felt. . .empty without them there. IA began licking and sucking them clean before smiling gently at Rin and leaned down kissing her deeply her hand tangling itself in her long golden blonde hair.

"I-IA?" Rin stammers out her body trembling gently as her eyes met IA's who smiled softly.

"Yes Rin?" IA replies her head tilting a bit as she looked down at Rin.

"I. . I want to do t-the same thing to y-you." Rin says her face feeling like it was on fire as she stared steadily into IA's eyes.

"Rin. . .As much as I so badly want you too, I want to take just this final plunge and give you the most intense pleasure tonight so you'll never forget it." IA says her hand moving up brushing Rin's thick bangs away from her face gently resting her forehead against Rin's.

"But I. . I want to give you pleasure to IA." Rin says lifting her hand and began making circling motions right on IA's nipple through her clothes making her shiver faintly. "I want you to feel just as good as I did." Rin says a bit softer her lips just grazing IA's as she continued the circling motions.

"I know you do but. . . its selfish of my wanting this but Rin I just want you to feel so much pleasure tonight, but after I do this,after I make love to you, I promise you can do whatever you please to me." IA says just as softly her lips pressing just faintly against Rin's making the blonde smile.

"Its not selfish, my IA is never selfish. But I can really do whatever I want to you after?" Rin asks feeling her body coming to life again at the thought of doing as she pleased to IA but mostly it started to get warm and hot at the thought of IA making love to her finally.

"Yes you really can." IA says nodding gently as she smiled.

"Alright but IA?" Rin asks a bit hesitantly as she blushed fiercely.

"What?"

"Will you take off your clothes?" Rin says blushing darker as IA smiled a bit wider.

"Of course." IA replies gripping the bottom of the dress lifting it and pulled it over her head, her breasts all but bouncing out and she pushed her panties off when Rin looked down at the strap on she was looked like a regular thing really that boys had, she knew it was strange to be losing her virginity in a way to others, but she couldn't imagine a better way to lose her virginity.

"You ready Rin? I'm not going to lie its gonna hurt a bit or so I heard it'll hurt a little bit." IA says as she settled her self parallel to Rin her breasts pressing against Rin's as she adjusted her hips lining them up perfectly with Rin's so the pressed against her gently.

"I'm absolutely ready." Rin replies nodding her head and IA kissed her deeply. At the same time she kissed Rin she pushed into her slowly spreading and entering her until Rin felt a distinct pressure then a stinging yet pain feeling like no other and her eyes widened. "A-Ah!" She cries out the pain circled around as IA rested her hips against Rin's, she began planting kisses all along Rin's neck but Rin tensed up with the pain and whimpered.

IA didn't move and neither did Rin, she was trying to get used to it but it just hurt to much truly for her, it was close to unbareable for her and she felt like it was never going to go away. She whimpered as she clung onto IA tightly, the feeling of something other than IA's fingers was so weird and alien like, she didn't enjoy the feeling at all. But slowly the pain melted away and it bega starting to feel pretty okay, she moved her hips slightly wincing faintly once but IA began to slide her hips back and forth slow like and very carefully, the motions felt strange to her but it was pretty okay. Rin grabbed IA's hands and their fingers intertwined instinctively into Rin, she kept the same pace until she accidentally hit that same spot as earlier making Rin gasp loudly at the pure pleasure that suddenly filled her and raced up her spine. She squeezed IA's hands in an answer to the slightly curious look on IA's face and IA began to slowly move faster continuing to hit that spot and Rin moaned out softly, she lifted her legs wrapping them around IA's waist as her arms moved up around IA's shoulders and hugged her to her tightly as IA continued thrusting softly yet slightly faster than before as Rin moaned softly in her ear.

IA leaned in kissing Rin deeply again just as before and she quickened the pace as Rin moaned her nails digging softly into her skin and she arched her hips up to IA's and she moved faster and slightly harder drawing a gasp from Rin but when she tried to go back to being slow Rin gave out this cute little fake growl making her sound like a hungry dog or something and so she kept going faster and harder until Rin was crying out with the intense pleasure circling her body. Rin moaned over and over again until, finally though she felt it was too soon much too soon, she felt her climax beginning to build up again. Rin gasped giving the only answer and IA slipped her hand in between their hips and began rubbing Rin's clit once again making the blonde moan loudly and arch her hips pressing against her tightly as IA rubbed her clit and she broke the kiss leaning down taking her right nipple into her mouth again making hermoan loudly. Everything felt ultra senstive to Rin, with IA's thrusing she felt she was about to blow up right then. She panted gently as IA continued hitting that spot, the motions on her clit and the sucking just pushed Rin right over the edge and she cried out as she tensed reaching her second her climax. She panted soft as she suddenly grinned looking up at IA who pulled out of her and began to undo the straps to give it to Rin and she grinned back widely.

10:00 Am, the morning after _**((A/N: I know some people wanna know what Rin did to IA buttt. . . I'ma leave that for some people to kinda think of XD. Stupid I know it is but leave it to your imaginations! Cx However, if you listen to Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell and Dan Redfield, that's what I think went well with this part!))**_

Rin woke up slowly, the sun was warm on her bare skin, her lashes fluttered before she opened them slowly to see IA sleeping her face turned towards her and she smiled gently. They had stayed up late last night, doing various things to one another whether it was cute or sexy, it just made Rin grateful her family was out until twelve at night, it had given Rin and IA all the time they needed. She smiled as many memories flooded in her mind, her hands felt warm with the memory of how they had traced and pressed against IA's warm bare skin, how they had traveled up and down her back, once they had made love together and after the passionate kisses they had shared, her hands had moved up and down the curve of IA's back all night long until IA pulled her to her chest and played with her hair until they feel asleep and it made her feel extremely happy as she stared at IA's sleeping face, her pale blonde hair scattered all around and trailing down her back covering almost everything and she looked so peaceful Rin couldn't help smiling gently.

When IA's lashes fluttered softly and opened she smiled gently back at Rin, her eyes calm and peaceful but not one of them said a single word, as if it would ruin the moment they were wrapped up in. Rin held out her hand and IA held it tight, her fingers interlocking with Rin's gently and Rin laid her head back down on the pillow, holding IA's hand tight just staring into her blue eyes and Rin knew she could feel perfectly content and happy with IA for the rest of her life. She smiled a bit more as she blushed faintly at the thought of being able to have this kind of life with IA forever, for the rest of her life to be exact, the thought brought a euphoric feeling to Rin and she couldn't help smiling widely but IA returned it, her thoughts seeming to be in the exact same spot as Rin's and she leaned in kissing her cheek softly and relaxed into the bed.

Neither one of them thought happiness could ever be so tranquil or so achievable. Rin wanted to lay in that cucoon of blissfulness for eternity but when the movements of the other members of her family began shifting about making noises in their rooms she knew this couldn't last long and she sighed out gently and IA seemed to know exactly what she was thinking for she squeezed Rin's hand softly sitting up and Rin sat up with her, she felt a soreness between her legs but it was just a faint thing she didn't need to focus on if she needed too, she knew IA must have the same soreness but she didn't seem it all too well. They climbed out of bed and Rin couldn't help staring at IA. Her waterfall of perfect light blonde hair that seemed almost white, her perfect, soft, warm porcelain white skin, every curve on her body, the flare of her hips, the light pink lips and deep red cheeks that went with it and her incredible blue eyes, she couldn't get enough of looking at IA, it was like her mind couldn't stop drinking in the sight of IA standing before her, perfectly bare to her, to the world almost and she couldn't help but stare at her. She smiled as she stood up feeling so light, so carefree despite the soreness, that had made its home between her thighs, she was so happy. She walked up to IA, the cool air tickling her bare skin and she slid her arms around IA, her good mood didn't lessen even a tiny bit. IA smiled leaning back against Rin tilting her head to the side even as it leaned back to rest against her shoulder, Rin kissed her gently, as she hugged IA to her body. IA loved everything about Rin, her curves, her pale beautiful skin, her long flowing golden blonde hair, her bright sweet blue eyes, her incredible smile and those dimples, her sweet voice crying her name out all night practically, her passion, her fiercness, the boldness that laid within her right along with her sweet and loving nature, it was amazing such a girl as Rin could ever love a girl like her.

"IA last night was. . . "Rin murmurs her voice trailing off as she smiled and IA smiled widely.

"Incredible." She finishes for her and she turned still staying within the warm cuccoon of Rin's arms. She loved being within her arms she'd stay there forever if she could.

"It was, I love every minute of it however. It was so incredible, I mean I know we planned for it to be next month but last night wast just so perfect, its a night I'm never ever going to forget."

"Really?"

"Of course! I loved it and I love you IA more than anything. I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you too, for the rest of our lives." IA replies gently smoothing a stray strand of hair behind Rin's ear gently and she smiled.

"IA, promise me that as soon as we're ready and it seems right, promise me we'll get married? Live our lives out together?"

"I promise Rin, it'll be something that we'll enjoy every day of our lives. Hell we can even have kids if we want!"

"R-Really? We can have kids?" Rin says her blue eyes beginning to glitter with the welling tears.

"Yes we can, we could adopt or we can go to one of those hospitals or sperm banks and have a baby that way. Our options are limitless Rin." IA says her arms holding Rin a bit tighter as those glistening tears slid down the blonde's face.

"I can see what kind of life we can have and it makes me want it so badly now but two eighteen year old girls can't just get married even if its what I want."

"I know what you mean Rin, maybe once we get out of high school or finish college if we go, we can get married then."

"You promise?"

"I promise, hell we can get even get our own house if we get jobs now."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah! I mean that is if you'd want to even live with me."

"I would love to live with you IA!"

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that things would have ever turned out this way? I mean if when you came back I was different, you were too and I was so angry at the time I mean. . . did you ever have confidence we'd work out?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to see you and once I did it was like in my mind I could SEE just how good we could be together, how this would work out between us and how we'd be together. I had so much confidence it was crazy."

"I'm happy I'm with you Rin, not with some other girl, if I had gotten together with another girl lord knows how it would be right now."

"I know, I don't exactly like the idea with you being with another girl, that thought actually makes me feel jealous badly." Rin says her brow pulling together even as IA smiled lovingly at her.

"I understand, I get jealous even thinking of the other girls that can be with you in class at school, to be jealous all the time of that well I think it might just drive me crazy!"

"Same! But I would never ever leave you IA, not for another girl, never in a million years."

"I honestly don't think I ever could leave you, it'd be to hard for me to do that."

"Then that proves it, that we'll never leave each other. But IA?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy I waited for you. I'm glad you were my first for everything and. . . I'm happy you were the one to take my virginity." Rin says a soft blush crawling up to her cheeks turning them to a deep red and IA blushed with her but smiled.

"I'm happy too. There's no one I would want to touch me that way other than you."

"I love being with you, it makes me happier and happier each second we're together like this, its like its impossible for me to be even the slightest bit sad when your right here with me."

"I can understand that, your like my ray of sunshine Rin, someone I can't ever be lonely or sad or angry around."

"IA?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I love you."

"And I love you Rin, for as long as we walk this Earth." IA replies happily and as if to confirm it Rin leaned in and they shared a deep, loving kiss when Rin's mother called down the hall asking if they wanted to go out and they smiled pulling their clothes on and as they walked out of the room they kept their hands connected as a silent vow almost to never, ever let go of one another ever again.


End file.
